Les étoiles de Broadway
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Blaine débute dans le milieu du spectacle, et rencontre la star de Broadway, Kurt Hummel, qui a l'air très intéressé par lui. Il l'est aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais Kurt ne cherche pas vraiment de relation sérieuse et de toute façon, la venue du Glee club de ce dernier risque bien de tout compliquer. Deux amants qui s'aiment et se fuient, ça mériterait d'être une comédie à Broadway, non?
1. Partie 1

/!\ Klaine et Glee appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et à la fox. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Partie 1.<span>**_

Broadway, un soir de fin de septembre.

20:30.

Le rideau venait de se refermer, et une foule d'applaudissements démarrait.  
>C'était parti pour durer 30 minutes.<br>30 minutes de rappel, vous vous rendez compte ?  
>Blaine jubilait.<p>

21:00.

Enfin dans sa loge, pouvant se démaquiller et se déshabiller tranquillement, il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Blaine ? lui demanda Marc, son manager.

- Oui ? répondit-il.

- Il y a un monsieur très important qui veut te voir.

- Laisse-le entrer.

Après quelques minutes, on rentra dans sa loge.

Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, trop occupé à débarrasser sa peau de l'épaisse couche de maquillage sous laquelle il suffoquait.

- Bonjour monsieur Anderson. J'ai adoré votre prestation, et je me suis rappelé de vous, il me semble que nous nous connaissons vaguement.

Blaine se retourna brusquement, pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il fût si surpris qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Oh ! Bonjour monsieur Hummel ! Quelle surprise et quel honneur de vous voir ce soir ! Sachez que je suis l'un de vos plus grand fan, j'aime comparer votre voix à celle d'un ange.

-Sachez que je suis le vôtre aussi. Pour une première sur Broadway, vous avez été fantastique.

- Oh, merci ! s'écria-t-il, en rougissant.

Cet homme lui était familier.

Ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus semblable à l'océan, sa peau blanche comme le marbre, ce petit air timide et coquin... il semblait le connaître au delà de la grande star de Broadway qu'était cet homme, comme s'il l'avait connu dans une autre vie.

- J'ai été ravi de voir le Blaine Anderson des Warblers de la Dalton Academy, les rivaux de ma chorale du lycée McKinley, réussir si vite dans le milieu !

- Vous me connaissez de la chorale du lycée ?! s'exclama Blaine, choqué.

- Ah oui, et vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de moi, vous étiez le soliste alors que je chantais trois mots par chanson... tous les solos allaient à ma meilleure amie Rachel, qui a d'ailleurs joué dans Funny Girl il y a quelques années.

Blaine se souvint soudainement de lui.

Et oui, le petit châtain timide mais si efféminé et attirant l'attention malgré lui... mais oui, c'était lui ! Blaine se souvient à quel point les Warblers se moquaient de lui... de son efféminement... Blaine avait fait partie de ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui, ignorant... que quelques années plus tard il serait lui-même ce qu'ils lui reprochaient tous à l'époque.

- Si... je me souviens de vous... dit-il d'un air triste en pensant aux méchancetés qu'il avait pû dire sur lui.

- Pourquoi cet air triste ? le questionna-t-il, surpris.

- Mr Hummel... commença-t-il.

- Kurt, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit-il.

- Kurt... je ne mérite pas votre admiration... termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne peux pas le dire...

- Blaine, dites-le moi ! insista-t-il.

- Blaine, on t'attends pour un débrief ! lança Marc par la porte entrouverte.

- J'arrive ! répondit-il, Écoutez, Kurt, attendez-moi dans une heure à ce café au coin de la rue, dit-il en lui tendant une carte du café qu'il avait depuis des années. Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter plus.

Et Blaine s'en alla, se demandant pourquoi il avait donné rendez-vous à cet homme pour lui annoncer qu'il s'était moqué de lui auparavant.

Bon... peut-être qu'il savait pourquoi.  
>Blaine n'avait accepté son homosexualité qu'après le lycée.<p>

Mais il l'avait toujours été... gay.

Il se souvient qu'en ce moquant de ce pauvre Kurt, il rêvait secrètement d'assumer son orientation sexuelle comme lui.

Il avait aussi été attiré par lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu chanté avant les nationales, sur scène, lorsqu'il croyait qu'il était seul.

Blaine savait aussi que lorsqu'il avait vu Kurt sur scène, depuis qu'il était connu, il avait toujours été fasciné par lui, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Et tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour savoir qui était son interlocuteur et qu'il l'avait vu... son cœur avait fait un bond.

Blaine était franchement attiré par cet homme qui s'était présenté devant lui, beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'avant, mais avec la même tête, le même corps (si ce n'est qu'il avait bien musclé), la même personne... la même voix d'ange.

Voilà pourquoi il voulait absolument revoir cet homme, qui l'avait tant troublé.

22:00.

Assis à la terrasse du « New York, city of dream », Blaine attendait.

Il était l'heure convenue du rendez-vous, mais personne n'était là.

22:10.

Kurt n'avait pas daigné venir.  
>Et puis que croyait Blaine en invitant à sortir l'une des plus grandes stars de Broadway ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de traîner avec une pauvre étoile montante qui s'éteindrait sûrement dans quelques mois...<p>

Blaine était triste, déçu.

Il allait finir son café et partir, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

C'était Kurt.

Blaine ne s'empêcha de sourire avec son air de petit chiot retrouvant son maître...

Il avait perdu cette habitude, depuis que son dernier copain (de quelques semaines) lui avait reproché cette expression sur son visage.

- Hey, désolé du retard, j'étais coincé avec des fans hystériques... me dit Kurt en souriant.

- Le bonheur de la célébrité... soupira Blaine en lui rendant un sourire.

- Bonheur ? Pas tout le temps... Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu devais me dire ?

Kurt venait de le tutoyer.

Blaine se mit à sourire.

Puis son regard s'assombrit, son sourire disparut, rongé par le remord.

- Tout d'abord, avant que je te dise ça, sache que j'en suis totalement désolé, et que j'étais con et... désolé... dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire, vas-y.

- Lors des nationales de ma deuxième année, et il me semble que pour toi c'était tes dernières, enfin, celle où vous avez gagné... Les Warblers se sont moqués de toi... et j'étais parmi eux... termina-t-il en rougissant, honteux.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! s'exclama Kurt en souriant.

- QUE ça ? s'étonna Blaine en relevant la tête.

- Tu sais, les critiques, je connais. En deuxième année j'ai failli venir dans votre école, parce que le harcèlement n'était pas autorisé, lorsqu'un con de première a fait de ma vie un enfer. David Karofsky. C'était un homophobe, qui était homo. Il m'a embrassé un jour, et est tombé amoureux de moi, tout le monde s'est retourné contre lui, il a même essayé de se suicider... il s'est rendu compte de l'enfer qu'il m'avait fait vivre et nous sommes devenus amis. Nous le sommes toujours d'ailleurs. Tu sais, même maintenant, en étant « célèbre », j'attire les critiques homophobes.

- On aurait pû devenir amis si tu étais venu à Dalton... dit Blaine, n'ayant retenu que ça de la conversation.

- Je sais ce que vous disiez sur moi : « oh il est efféminé », « c'est quoi cette voix de fille », « regardez-moi cette tapette »... Tu sais lorsqu'on est jeune et qu'on a été élevé en pensant que les vrais hommes, les meilleurs, aiment les seins, la bière et les voitures, on ne peut enlever cette idée de sa tête. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai jamais traité de tapette... commença Blaine.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde...

- Parce que... un jour avant les nationales, j'étais allé dans l'auditorium et... je t'avais vu chanter. Tu chantais si bien... _(Blaine respira avant de révéler ce secret)_, que j'avais été attiré par toi. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose pour un homme... termina-t-il en baissant la tête, pensant que Kurt lui rirait au nez. Tu as toujours été mon modèle, et c'est un peu grâce à toi, de te voir si fort face aux moqueries, qui m'a motivé à faire mon coming-out.

Kurt respira un peu, en plongeant ses yeux revolvers dans ceux de Blaine, avant d'ajouter :

- Ben dis donc, Blaine Warbler est gay. Je ne m'y attendais pas à ça, rit Kurt.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai toujours vu avec une fille plutôt qu'un garçon... en tout cas je suis flatté d'avoir été ton premier béguin et de t'avoir aidé.

- Dommage que je sois célibataire en ce moment, sinon je t'aurais montré que je suis définitivement gay, dit Blaine en riant.

En disant ça, il passait clairement un message subliminal à Kurt, qui l'intéressais définitivement.

- Tu es adorable, dit Kurt en riant.

Blaine rougit.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de comment ils en étaient arrivés là...

- Je me rappelle de mon arrivée à New York il y a cinq ans, avec Rachel. On avait tellement galérer ! On étaient devenus serveurs à temps partiel en continuant de suivre les cours à NYADA... on pouvait à peine se nourrir correctement, alors que maintenant les plus grands chefs m'invitent gratuitement dans leurs restaurants... soupira Kurt, sans la moindre pointe d'orgueil.

- QUOI ? T'es allé à la NYADA ? s'écria Blaine. Mais moi aussi !

- C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisé..

- Ah, oui, c'est parce que lors de ma première année à New York, je n'avais pas été pris. J'ai attendu un an avant de retenter ma chance et d'être pris.

- Et l'année où tu es arrivé, j'étais parti...

- Au final, on a fait que se croiser dans la vie... soupira Blaine.

- Là, on se se croise pas, non ? sourit Kurt.

- Non, là on ne se croise pas, répondit-il en souriant de même.

Décidément, Kurt était charmant.

Absolument charmant.  
>Blaine baissa les yeux, et vis que leur mains se tenaient.<p>

Leurs mains se tenaient !

Blaine fut si surpris qu'il la retira.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Kurt, soucieux.

- Heu, non, non, c'est juste que je ne suis plus habitué à tenir la main de quelqu'un en public, dit Blaine en remettant sa main dans la sienne en souriant.

- Oh, rupture douloureuse ?

- Rupture douloureuse, acquiesça Blaine. Depuis deux ans je n'ai pas eu de relations plus longues que trois semaines...

- Les new yorkais sont beaux, ils faut l'avouer... mais l'amour n'est pas leur truc. New York part dans tous les sens, Blaine, chacun à sa propre direction. L'amour est une direction très peu choisie.

- Oh, donc... tu es célibataire ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je te tiendrais la main si j'avais un mec qui m'attendais à la maison ? rigola Kurt.

Blaine rougit.  
>Il était remplit de bonheur à ce moment-là, parce que Kurt venait de lui dire que ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas un geste d'amitié.<p>

Il était parfait.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es... libre ?

- Oh, en vérité, je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec des gars... ma plus longue relation était trois mois... J'avais 20 ans, il en avait 30, termina-t-il en riant.

- D'accord, t'aime les hommes plus vieux que toi, dit Blaine en rigolant bêtement.

- Visiblement je les aime plus jeunes, murmura-t-il en souriant d'un air de défi et en resserrant l'étreinte entre leurs mains.

Blaine était de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude du jeune homme.

Il le draguait ouvertement, tout en le regardant comme un mec qui parle à son meilleur ami.

Il n'était pas gêné, pourtant le garçon qu'il avait vu au nationales il y a cinq ans était timide...

- Tu as bien changé... dit Blaine tout bas.

- Je ne suis plus timide comme avant, hein ? lâcha-t-il en souriant.

- En vérité, j'ai l'impression de voir un autre homme.

- Et ça te déçoit ?

- Non, ça me surprend juste.

- Tu sais, la célébrité m'a apporté une chose, c'est la confiance en moi. Je ne me pose plus de questions maintenant. Je vis au jour le jour, en faisant les choses comme je les sens... J'ai eu envie de te prendre la main, alors je l'ai prise. Normalement on ne fait pas ça lors d'un premier rendez-vous _(Blaine trembla à ce mot)_, surtout quand celui-ci est loin d'être amoureux... mais j'en avais envie, alors je l'ai fais.

- Et tu as bien raison... souffla Blaine en souriant avec ses manières de petit chiot surexcité. Décidément, il n'avait pas abandonné cette habitude !

23:20

- Bon, il se fait tard, je reviendrais te voir lors d'une de tes représentations dans deux semaines, dit Kurt, les yeux brillants.

- Dans deux semaines ? demanda Blaine, déçu.

- Il faut que j'aille à Los Angeles, pour préparer mon spectacle de Broadway. C'est la première fois qu'un metteur en scène s'intéresse à mes scénarios, et nous allons devoir bosser dur pour que mon spectacle soit professionnel. Je pars demain.

- Oh... lâcha Blaine, alors on se reverra dans deux semaines.

- Je ne te dis pas le jour, comme ça tu auras la surprise, chuchota-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Kurt se leva, lâchant la main de Blaine, à son grand mécontentement, et insista pour payer l'addition.

Il lui vola même son porte-feuille pour l'empêcher de tenter quoi que se soit.

23:30.

- En tout cas, cette petite soirée m'a énormément plu, Blaine. Ravi d'avoir pû enfin te rencontrer après toutes ses années, sourit Kurt.

- Eh oui, après sept ans de croisements ininterrompus, nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés, soupira Blaine de contentement. J'en étais aussi ravi.

- Il faudra penser à chanter ensemble un de ses jours, je suis sûr que nos voix sont faites pour s'entremêler.

- J'en suis sûr aussi.

- Au revoir Blaine, dit Kurt en montant dans un taxi après lui avoir fait la bise la plus douce et la plus sexy qu'il connut dans sa vie, à la prochaine fois.

- A la prochaine fois, répéta Blaine.

C'était une belle promesse qu'ils venaient de s'échanger.

Kurt était si... adulte, mais à la fois si enfantin...

Il avait plusieurs fois taquiner Blaine, tout en gardant un air sérieux.

Pas une seule fois il avait fait sentir à Blaine qu'il était supérieur à lui.

Blaine aimait beaucoup cet homme.

Il avait très rarement ressentit ce sentiment, d'avoir besoin à tout prix de revoir quelqu'un.  
>Il fallait qu'il revoit Kurt, absolument.<p>

Blaine repensait, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui dans le métro désert, à quel point ce Kurt était beau.

Il était tout simplement sublime, et bien que Blaine ne l'ai vu qu'avec sa veste de smoking et son manteau, il devinait la silhouette parfaite que devait posséder cet homme.

A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu sur scène, Blaine l'avait trouvé magnifique, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pareil.

Kurt n'était plus un simple souvenir dans sa mémoire qui l'avait aidé à faire son coming-out, ou alors son chanteur de Broadway préféré.

Non, à présent, Kurt était cet homme qu'il connaissait.

Qu'il avait vu de près, à qui il avait tenu la main... à qui il avait raconté une bonne partie de sa vie...

Se confier à Kurt était si facile, il se sentait si à l'aise... rien qu'à la pensée du jeune homme, Blaine frissonnait.

00:00.

« Il faut absolument que je le revois » pensa Blaine lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement d'un quartier aisé de New York.

Blaine s'endormit en rêvant du duo qu'il chanterait avec Kurt un jour.  
>Leurs voix étaient faites pour s'accorder, et il n'y avait pas que ça d'ailleurs.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre de mon incroyable fanfiction (ironie) ! Elle va être découpée en 6 parties différentes. C'est la deuxième fanfiction que j'ai écris et je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, elle part un peu dans tous les sens mais je voulais absolument vous la publier, parce que c'est quand même une histoire très mignonne. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu ! Bisous !<p> 


	2. Partie 2

Voilà la 2e partie de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Ryan Murphy et la fox. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Partie 2.<span>**_

Broadway, un soir de milieu d'Octobre.

19:00.

Une nouvelle fois le rideau s'abaissa et un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit.

Blaine dût même chanter une nouvelle chanson.

20:00.

Kurt avait enfin fini de parler à tous les gens de la haute qu'il lui avait adressé la parole.

Il souffla.

Il allait enfin revoir Blaine, qui, par la même occasion, avait été magnifique ce soir-là.

Pendant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé à Los Angeles, Kurt avait beaucoup pensé à lui.

Il savait que Blaine l'aimait bien, il l'avait vu dans ses beaux yeux mordorés le dévorant du regard à chaque seconde.

Bien que Kurt ai grandi, il restait le même qu'il y a cinq ans.

Il n'était pas habitué à draguer ouvertement quelqu'un, ce qu'il avait fait avec Blaine.

Kurt avait toujours été assez compliqué à cerner.

En même temps il aimait attirer l'attention, en même temps il était timide.

Kurt avait un an de plus que Blaine, et malgré tout il sentait l'envie de retourner en adolescence avec lui.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait grandit trop vite, non, mais Kurt n'avait jamais été en couple sérieusement.  
>Il avait été amoureux, oui, de celui qui était maintenant son demi-frère et qui sortait avec sa meilleure-amie, mais... jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait clairement aimé en retour.<p>

Soit lorsqu'il était amoureux, la personne ne l'aimait pas, soit lorsque son partenaire l'aimait, il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment pour lui.

Pourtant, Kurt n'avait pas manqué d'hommes dans sa vie.

Il était beau, jeune, charmant, aisé, cultivé, drôle... qui pouvait lui résister ?

Mais Kurt n'avait jamais eu de relations de plus de quelques mois, et c'était sûrement l'un des plus gros regrets de sa vie.

20:10.

Blaine avait enfin fini d'enlever tout le maquillage qu'il avait sur le visage, et il s'était enfin débarrasser de ses habits extravagants de scène pour passer à ses habits extravagants à lui.

Soudain, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.

Son large sourire de chiot se dessina sur son visage, et ses beaux yeux mordorés se mirent à briller.

Il se retourna, et vit Kurt faisant la même tête que lui.

- Kurt ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras sous l'émotion.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois, dit-il en riant.

- Heu... oui, répondit Blaine, se rendant compte de son geste quelque peu déplacé.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Blaine. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se connaît pas encore assez.

- Toi aussi tu penses ça ?

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je tiens à t'inviter dans le meilleur ristorante italiano, rit-il en prenant l'accent italien.

- Mais tu m'as déjà invité l'autre fois, je ne...

- Oh, oublie donc ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui m'invitera.

Blaine sourit.

Kurt venait de dire qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, et cela le remplissait de bonheur rien que d'y penser.

Il pensait à quel point leurs retrouvailles avaient été spéciales.  
>Ils s'étaient sautés dans les bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une soirée.<p>

20:30.

La porte du « Piazza Italiana » s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kurt suivit de Blaine.

Ils s'installèrent près de la vitre, dans un coin de la salle.

Kurt enleva son long manteau d'épais velours, et Blaine put voir qu'il avait vu juste depuis le début : Kurt avait un corps magnifique.

Il portait une chemise haute-couture avec des motifs extravagants oranges, moutardes et marrons, ainsi qu'un slim gris si serré que Blaine eu mal pour lui. Pour finir, il portait des chaussures de ville moutarde, rappelant la chemise, et une petite gourmette en argent sur la main droite.

Cette tenue montrait clairement que Kurt était un mec à la pointe de la mode.

Sa chemise était tout simplement horrible, mais sur lui ça faisait parfait.

En plus, grâce à cette chemise assez serrée, Blaine pouvait voir le corps musclé du chanteur, et son esprit commença à divaguer vers des fantasmes interdits...

- J'ai travaillé à , dit Kurt qui avait vu que Blaine étudiait sa tenue.

- Oh, oui, j'avais vu ça dans une de tes interviews, se reprit Blaine, enlevant les pensées obscènes de sa tête.

- J'y travaille encore d'ailleurs, bien que ce soit assez rare. Mais j'ai mon amie Isabelle Wright qui bosse là-bas, et elle m'a accueilli les bras ouverts quand je n'avais pas été accepté à NYADA le premier trimestre...

- Isabelle Wright ? LA Isabelle Wright ? s'écria Blaine, choqué d'entendre ce nom parmi les « amis » de Kurt.

- Eh oui... soupira Kurt en souriant.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait... apprendre à mieux se connaître.

- D'accord... je commence ? Magazine préféré ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Vogue ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Comédie musicale préférée ? interrogea Blaine.

- Wicked ! crièrent-ils encore.

- Hum... chanson préférée de film ? continua Kurt.

- Come What May de Moulin Rouge ! dirent-ils encore à l'unisson.

- Livre préféré ? questionna Blaine.

- Harry Potter ! claironnèrent-ils.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Décidément, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.

Kurt remarqua cette fois-ci que c'était Blaine qui avait prit sa main.

Il rougit.

21:00.

- C'est le meilleur repas de toute ma vie, glissa Blaine entre deux bouchées de risotto au trois fromages.

- Ne suis-je pas le meilleur conseiller du monde ? dit Kurt sur un air arrogant voulu, en riant.

- J'avoue, j'avoue, continua Blaine en riant de même.

« Et maintenant vous pouvez venir tous chanter une chanson, car le karaoké est ouvert ! » lança une voix dans le micro.

- Kurt ? Est-ce que tu m'as invité ici pour qu'on... commença Blaine.

- ...Chante ? Non, pas du tout, dit-il ironiquement avec un clin d'œil.

Il prit la main de Blaine, et l'entraîna sur l'estrade.

Un chuchotement parcourut le restaurant bondé.

« Regardez, c'est Kurt Hummel, le roi de Broadway ! »

« Oh, mais il est avec Blaine Anderson, la révélation de l'année ! »

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ? »

De toute sa vie, Blaine n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise devant un public.

Depuis toujours, il chantait devant du monde, que se soit sa famille, ses amis, ou des inconnus dans la rue.  
>Mais pour la première fois, il avait perdu sa confiance en lui.<p>

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, Kurt, glissa-t-il dans l'oreille de son ami qui venait de chuchoter une chanson au DJ.

- Détend-toi, et sois mon American Boy ce soir, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil encourageant.

La musique démarra, et même avant Blaine avait compris quelle chanson ils allaient chanter.

Blaine commença le rap du début, intimidé, puis se tut.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, et chanta.

Ce n'était pas son style habituel, beaucoup plus lyrique, mais c'était magique.

_« Just another one champion sound  
>Me and Estelle about to get down<br>Who the hottest in the world right now  
>Just touched down in London town<br>Bet they give me a pound  
>Tell them put the money in my hand right now<br>Tell the promoter we need more seats  
>We just sold out all the floor seats<em>

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
>Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA<br>I really want to come kick it with you  
>You'll be my American Boy...<p>

He said Hey Sister  
>It's really really nice to meet ya<br>I just met this 5 foot 7 guys who's just my type  
>I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking<br>Don't like his baggy jeans  
>But Ima like what's underneath it<br>And no I aint been to MIA  
>I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits<br>First let's see the west end  
>I'll show you to my bridrens<br>I'm like this American Boy...American Boy...

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
>Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA<br>I really want to come kick it with you  
>You'll be my American Boy...American boy...<p>

Can we get away this weekend.  
>Take me to Broadway<br>Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a Café  
>Let's go on the subway<br>Take me to your hood  
>I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good<br>Dress in all your fancy clothes  
>Sneaker's looking Fresh to Def I'm lovin those Shell Toes<br>Walkin that walk  
>Talk that slick talk<br>I'm likin this American Boy...American Boy... »

La chanson continuait, et l'alchimie était indéniable.

Blaine s'était détendu au fil de la mélodie, et était redevenu le Blaine « bête de scène ».

Leurs voix se mariaient parfaitement, et cette chanson correspondait tellement à leur situation...

Ce moment, si fort, fit ressentir quelque chose aux deux chanteurs.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, juste que c'était une sensation agréable.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, un tonnerre d'applaudissements enveloppa les deux amis, qui descendirent de l'estrade en souriant.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que nos voix étaient faites pour chanter ensemble, murmura Kurt dans l'oreille de son nouvel ami avant de se rasseoir.

- Tu avais raison, dit Blaine en rougissant au contact des lèvres de celui-ci sur son oreille.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent terminer leur repas tranquillement, puisqu'une foule de fans s'empressa de leur demander des autographes.

22:30.

Kurt et Blaine sortirent enfin du restaurant.

- Je me demanda si chanter devant tout le monde était une bonne idée... glissa Kurt en riant.

- Je suis sûr que si... commença Blaine, lorsqu'il fût interrompu par un appel téléphonique.

« Allô ? » demanda Blaine.  
>- Blaine ? Je viens de voir une vidéo de toi sur le net qui fait le buzz !<p>

- Pardon ? interrogea Blaine, surpris.

- Apparemment tu as chanté dans un restaurant avec le grand Kurt Hummel !

- Comment tu sais ça, Sebastian ?

- Il y a une vidéo de vous qui circule sur le net ! En moins d'une heure elle a déjà atteint les 100000 vues ! s'écria le fameux Sebastian.

- Mais non tu te fous de moi, là, dit Blaine en riant.

- Je ne rigole pas, je t'envoie le lien de la vidéo dans deux minutes. En tout cas il est vachement beau gosse le Hummel, hein ! Mieux que sur les affiches ! Tu devrais saisir ta chance hein, parce que vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux.

Blaine rougit jusqu'à la plante des pieds.

Kurt avait tout entendu.

Il rit.

- Sebastian, je te rappelle plus tard, dit-il en pestant intérieurement contre lui.

- Oh, je vois, tu es occupé avec lui... lâcha l'autre en rigolant, Je te laisse alors.

Lorsque Blaine raccrocha, il se rendit compte que de l'autre côté de son portable, l'oreille tendue pour écouter la conversation, se trouvait Kurt.

Ils étaient presque collés à ce moment-là, et Blaine se décolla de lui assez brusquement, sous l'effet de surprise.

Si brusquement qu'il tomba par terre, les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol inondé de New York, ayant l'air d'un clown raté dans un cirque miteux.

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes, puis explosa de rire.

Blaine fût tout d'abord vexé, puis se mit à rire autant que son ami.

La situation était si ridicule qu'il préférait en rire qu'en pleurer.

Au bout de quelques instants, Kurt l'aida à se relever, riant encore.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de rire s'il te plaît, demanda gentiment Blaine, la situation est déjà assez embarrassante comme ça...

- Oh, Blaine, tu es si drôle! Tu ressembles à un jeune garçon qui apprend la vie. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Blaine, en faisant sa tête de chiot perdu.

- On ne va pas nier la flagrante alchimie qu'il y a entre nous, et tu es tout timide à chaque contact physique. Tu es comme moi, avant. Je me souviens, dès qu'un garçon me touchait, je tressaillais. Tu es comme un petit garçon qui apprend les contacts physiques, comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose. J'ai arrêté de me poser ces questions-là il y a longtemps tu sais.

- Quelles questions ? interrogea Blaine, encore plus perdu.

- « Pourquoi il me tient la main ? », « Est-ce qu'il m'aime bien ? », « Suis-je assez bien pour lui ? »... Tu sais, seul le destin nous dira si je resterai avec mon copain, ou si nous avons une chance.

- Quel copain ?! s'exclama Blaine, surpris.

- Celui que j'ai rencontré à Los Angeles. Il arrive ici la semaine prochaine. Je te le présenterais.

Le cœur de Blaine se serra.

Il regarda Kurt cherchant à savoir si c'était une blague.

Mais aucun regard de celui-ci ne trahit quoi que se soit.

- Tu rigoles, là ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Hum... (Kurt fit semblant d'hésiter) Mais bien sûr que je rigole !

- Ouf.. souffla Blaine, soulagé.

- Ouf ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Heu... balbutia Blaine en rougissant.

- Tu es si drôle, Blaine, lâcha Kurt en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant dans les rues de New York, coupant court au malaise de celui-ci.

« _Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
>Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA<br>I really want to come kick it with you  
>You'll be my American Boy...American boy... »<em> chantonna-t-il en entraînant Blaine toujours plus loin dans les méandres de la Grosse Pomme.

Il riait, et il riait... Et Blaine riait aussi...

Et ils couraient, en chantant, en dansant, en riant... encore plus vite, encore plus fort.

23:30.

Le souffle coupé, les pieds en compote, le dos brisé... les deux amis s'arrêtèrent sur un banc.

- J'aime New York ! cria Kurt en riant.

- Je l'aime aussi ! cria en retour Blaine.

- Tu sais, Blaine... j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on devienne amis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes déjà ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

- Si, mais j'avais envie qu'on « officialise notre relation amicale », pouffa-t-il. J'aime beaucoup être avec toi. Tu es le seul avec lequel je me sente encore un enfant.

- Je me sens bien avec toi, moi aussi, souffla Blaine.

Ils se regardèrent avec passion.

Kurt sentait son cœur battre.

Malgré ses nombreux amants à New York, aucun ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien.

Blaine était si beau... peut-être un peu petit, mais c'était le seul défaut qu'il pouvait lui trouver.

Sa peau hâlée, son corps musclé, sa grande bouche souriante à chaque instant, ses sourcils en triangles, ses yeux si profonds qu'on voudrait si perdre à jamais... ses cheveux bouclés, son style vestimentaire original... Blaine était définitivement magnifique.

Kurt pensait que jamais il ne rencontrerait quelqu'un comme lui, et au fond de lui il savait que cet homme était son âme sœur.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, c'est sûr.

Mais Kurt ressentait décidément quelque chose à la vue de ce petit chiot réincarné en homme qu'était Blaine.

Leurs visages étaient sûrement un peu trop proches à cet instant pour qu'ils soient simples amis.

Blaine regarda attentivement Kurt, et vit ses yeux briller d'envie.  
>Il décida que cette fois-ci, il devait prendre les devants.<br>Il approcha son visage lentement vers celui du chanteur, en continuant à le fixer tendrement.

Ça y est, leurs bouches se touchaient presque.. lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de flashs répétés.

- Merde, les paparazzis ! jura Kurt.

Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit des deux amis/amants, les bombardant de photos.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine.

Et ils s'enfuirent.

00:00.

Kurt rentra dans son appartement, suivi de près par Blaine.

- Allez, rentre, tes vêtements sont encore mouillés et sales.

- Ma chute par terre a fait autant de dégâts ? soupira Blaine en souriant.

- Blaine, il a plu toute la journée, et toi tu t'es roulé par terre, tu croyais quoi ? En plus lors de notre petite course à travers les rues de New York, on s'est pris pas mal de pluie, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Je ne me suis pas roulé par terre, je suis tombé, répondit-il en riant.

Kurt alluma l'appartement.

Blaine habitait déjà dans un quartier aisé de la ville, mais Kurt était sûrement dans le coin le plus riche et le plus « famous ».

Son appartement faisait deux fois la taille du sien, qui était déjà grand, et il était somptueusement décoré mêlant le moderne et l'ancien, les meubles design et les lampes d'antiquaires.

- Wow... ton appart' est sublime...

- Merci. Bon, la douche est par là, si tu veux te laver, je t'apporterais des habits propres pour que tu puisse dormir tranquillement.

- Oh, je dors ici ? demanda Blaine, surpris.

- Il est minuit passé, Blaine, et tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche, s'habille, attende un des rares métros qui fonctionnent encore, et arrive chez lui, il serait plus de 2h du matin.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Blaine était tout de même assez confus d'être chez cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, pour qui il éprouvait une étrange attirance...

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

00:10.

Blaine était dans la douche, chantonnant délicieusement en rinçant son corps meurtri par cette longue soirée, lorsqu'il entendit Kurt lui dire « Je rentre pour te donner une serviette et des habits propres, il va falloir que tu te retournes car comme tu vois ma douche a des vitres transparentes. Mets un truc, un gel douche ou autre pour cacher tes fesses aussi. »

Blaine rougit, mais s'exécuta.

Kurt rentra dans la salle de bain, en chantonnant la même chanson que celle que chantait Blaine il y a deux minutes.

Ils se mirent à chanter ensemble, tandis qu'il installait sur une chaise la serviette et les vêtements.

_« __And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about is somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know? »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de mater Blaine, qui ne le vit pas bien entendu.  
>Kurt apprécia lentement la vue de ce corps musclé devant ses yeux, et s'en alla en prévenant Blaine qu'il pouvait reprendre où il en était.<p>

00:20.

Blaine sortit enfin de la douche, et commença à se sécher et à s'habiller.

Avant d'enfiler le sweat prêté par Kurt, il le sentit.

Douce, fruitée, mais masculine, telle était l'odeur de Kurt.

Blaine s'imagina quelques instants, laissant libre cours à son imagination, dans les bras de Kurt.

Il est vrai que ça ne lui déplairait pas.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tina ? Tu veux que je m'excuse d'avoir chanté avec lui dans ce resto ? Comment ça, oui ? Écoute, j'en ai marre de devoir être parfait à chaque instant ! Les gens ? Mais ils ont adorés ! On s'en fout de cette vidéo ! Ils croient qu'on est ensemble ? Et bah tant pis, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Tina, ils me trouvent un nouveau copain chaque semaine ! Écoute c'est pas grave pour la vidéo, et c'est pas grave pour les paparazzis... »

La voix cria tellement fort que Blaine put l'entendre :

« Quels paparazzis ?! Oh non Kurt, ne me dis pas qu'ils vous ont vus ensemble... »

« Si... mais c'est pas grave. »

« Tu es un homme mort, Kurt Hummel, mort ! On se parle demain, maintenant, va te coucher ! »

- Aïe... il y a quelqu'un qui t'en veut... lâcha Blaine après que Kurt ai raccroché en pestant.

- Ce quelqu'un, c'est Tina, l'une de mes meilleures amies et mon incroyable manager, dit-il ironiquement.

- Bon... tu veux que je dorme où ?

- Bah... dans mon lit.

Blaine se figea.

Kurt voulait vraiment qu'il dorme à côté de lui ?

Ils se connaissaient à peine !

Voyant la tête surprise de son invité, Kurt rajouta :

- Et je dormirais dans le fauteuil, bien entendu.

- Ah, ouf...

- Blaine, je ne suis pas un pervers à ce point, rit Kurt en voyant la tête rassurée de son ami.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé...

- Tu as pensé que je voulais qu'on dorme ensemble, hein ? Blaine, si je t'ai invité ici ce n'est sûrement pas pour coucher avec toi. Bon, je te montre ma chambre, termina-t-il en tirant doucement Blaine par le bras. Voilà c'est ici, bonne nuit Blaine, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille lorsqu'il lui embrassait doucement la joue.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Note culturelle :<strong> "Piazza Italiana" signifie "Place italienne", au cas où vous n'aviez pas compris.


	3. Partie 3

Voilà la partie 3. Honnêtement je commence à regretter de vous publier cette chronique, parce qu'elle est vraiment nulle à *bip*. Bref, promis la prochaine fanfiction que je publie est bien mieux. Pardonnez-mooooooi. Je vous aime.

/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Ryan Murphy et à la fox. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Partie 3.<span>**_

Quartier huppé de New York, un matin d'Octobre.

11:00.

Kurt s'étira lentement en poussant un petit cri intérieur.

A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il sentit une délicieuse odeur de pancakes parvenir à ses narines.

Kurt adorait les pancakes.

Il se redressa en un instant, suivant la merveilleuse odeur qui l'enivrait.  
>Il arriva jusqu'à la cuisine, et vit Blaine de dos, en train de préparer un énième pancake.<p>

Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Kurt, il se retourna en souriant.

- Tiens, bonjour Kurt ! s'écria-t-il.

- Sérieusement, Blaine, des pancakes ? Je crois que je vais t'adopter ! claironna-t-il en enlaçant son ami. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement, ton lit doit être le plus confortable du monde.

- C'est vrai qu'il m'a pas mal manqué cette nuit. Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure ?

- Oh, i peine 20 minutes.

- C'est cool que t'ai pris tes repères aussi facilement chez moi, dit-il en souriant. En quoi puis-je t'aider?

- Tu pourrais apporter le sirop d'érable, des fraises, du lait, et une banane ? Je vais faire un milkshake.

- Ouais, je pense que je peux faire ça.

- Ah oui, et un mixeur aussi.

11:10.

Accoudés à la terrasse de son appartement, regardant New York s'activer sous ses yeux, Kurt se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu ses amis du Glee club. Ils lui manquent. Depuis que Mercedes est une petite star en herbe, que Rachel prépare son propre talk-show à LA, et que Sam a choisit de rester dans une petite ville... Puis Artie qui est parti à Chicago réaliser son premier film, Finn qui est devenu professeur à McKinley, Santana et Brittany qui font une sorte de tour du monde bizarre... Quinn et Puck qui vivent à Washington... Il ne reste plus que Tina et Mike à New York. Ce sont les seuls qu'il voit chaque semaine.

- Voilà, le petit-déjeuner est servi ! claironna Blaine en souriant.

- Merci Blaine, dit Kurt, sortant de ses pensées.

- Je voulais te montrer un truc, continua Blaine en lui tendant son portable.

C'était la fameuse vidéo prise la veille.

Elle avait plus de 700000 vues à présent.

- On est beaux, hein ? sourit Blaine.

- Très, assura Kurt en lui rendant son sourire.

10:30.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

« Ça doit être le livreur de journaux » assura Kurt.

Il ouvrit la porte, et poussa un cri de surprise.

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! » s'écria une voix de femme, assez aiguë.

- Rachel ! cria Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Il fallait que je vois mon meilleur ami, il me manquait trop, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle aperçut Blaine.

Son sourire de joie se transforma en sourire d'interrogation.

- Oh, je vois que tu n'es pas seul, lança-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit à ce moment-là.

- Oh, oui, dit Kurt en se rappelant de l'existence de Blaine, voici mon ami Blaine Anderson, soliste des Warblers de la Dalton academy, tu te souviens ?

- Oh oui, Blaine Anderson ! Le petit nouveau de Broadway ! lança-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main. Enchantée.

Blaine se rappela tout de suite d'elle. Elle avait bien changé. Elle était passé de la chanteuse hystérique à la fille pulpeuse, bien maquillée et habillée, c'était devenu une vraie femme.

- Enchanté, dit Blaine, sous le charme.

Elle l'étudia quelques instants du regard, pour finalement conclure :

- Il est mignon ton nouveau copain Kurt !

- Heu... ce n'est pas... mon copain en fait, bafouilla Kurt, gêné.

- Oh, alors c'est... commença-t-elle, ton coup d'une nuit, termina-t-elle en chuchotant peu discrètement.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rougir.

- Encore moins, répondit Kurt.

- Oh, il est hétéro alors... en déduit Rachel.

- Non, pas vraiment... lâcha Blaine.

- Oh, vous prenez votre temps... c'est mignon tout ça. Je t'ai apporté le journal Kurtie ! s'écria-t-elle.

Kurt s'installa sur son grand fauteuil blanc, et Rachel se faufila dans ses bras. Si Blaine ignorait que son nouvel ami était gay, il aurait été jaloux de voir un aussi beau couple.

Après une lecture silencieuse de la une, il tourna la page et fronça les sourcils en jurant. Rachel poussa un petit cri surpris, mais habitué, et murmura :

- Ce n'est rien Kurt, ils font ça chaque semaine.

- Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci il y a des photos, et elles sont plus qu'explicites, lâcha-t-il énervé.

Blaine ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende le journal.

Les photos qu'avaient pris les paparazzis étaient là. Celle où ils se tenaient la main sur le banc, une autre ou ils rigolaient, celle où ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser... celle où ils fuyaient en se tenant la main. C'était plus qu'explicite, Kurt avait raison. Blaine baissa les yeux. Il savait que ces photos lui serviraient à lui, parce que Kurt était beaucoup plus connu que lui, mais il savait aussi que pour les prochaines semaines, on ne lui parlerait que de ça. Kurt avait l'air... triste, déçu et apeuré.

Rachel reçut un appel à ce moment-là, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Tina va me tuer, lâcha Kurt après quelques instants de silence.

- Sebastian, Nick et Jeff vont m'étriper, ajouta Blaine.

- Ah tiens, tu as trois managers, toi ? demanda Kurt.

- J'aimerais bien, mais pour l'instant, mon seul manager, c'est moi, dit Blaine en rigolant. Sebastian, Nick et Jeff sont mes seuls amis. (Et il ajouta après un regard boudeur de Kurt) Avec toi bien sûr.

- Que des garçons.

- Que des gays. Que veux-tu, quand on vient de Dalton, on ne connaît que des garçons. Je t'accorde que c'est bizarre que les seuls amis avec lesquels je sois rester en contact soient gays, mais je fais avec. Au début c'était un peu dur de traîner avec Sebastian, qui me draguait, et qui me drague toujours d'ailleurs. Mais je me suis habitué à ses remarques déplacées, et derrière ça, c'est un type en or. Mon meilleur ami.

- Et les deux autres, ils ne te draguent pas ? questionna Kurt en pouffant.

- Oh, non, ils sont ensemble depuis des années. Aucun d'eux ne regarde un autre homme. C'est le couple le plus solide que je connaisse.

- Si tu voyais Mike et Tina, tu n'en dirais pas autant.

- Tu veux parier ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

- Bien sûr. Si tu gagnes le pari, tu es mon esclave pendant une semaine, celle que je veux, et si je gagne, tu seras mon esclave, murmura Kurt en se léchant la lèvre, comme pour montrer un avant-goût de ce qui attendait son ami.

- Très bien, alors je te dis depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble et combien ils ont eu de disputes, et après c'est à toi. Un point de plus par mois, et cinq points de moins par rupture.

- Ok, lança Kurt sur un air de défi.

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis 6 ans et 1 mois et n'ont jamais rompus. Ce qui fait 73 points.

- Merde... ils sortent ensemble depuis 7 ans et 5 mois, et ont rompus 4 fois. Ce qui fait... 69 points... lâcha Kurt en baissant la tête.

- Yes ! J'ai gagné ! s'écria Blaine sur un ton de victoire !

- Cache ta joie, dit Kurt en riant devant la joie de son ami, alors, tu la veux quand ta semaine d'esclavage ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais, répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

- Kurt, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, dit Rachel qui avait fini sa conversation téléphonique.

- Oh j'ai peur... soupira Kurt.

Rachel lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains, et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte.

Elle enleva finalement ses mains et ouvrit soudainement la porte, dans un énorme : « SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

Une foule de gens se tenaient là, et Blaine sut au premier regard que c'était les anciens amis de Kurt.

- Oh mon dieu, vous êtes tous là ! s'écria Kurt, plus que surpris, les larmes aux yeux. Vous m'avez tant manqué !

Occupé à dire bonjour à tout le monde, Kurt ne prêta plus attention à Blaine. Il se dit que ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il interrompait des retrouvailles. Il décida de rentrer dans la chambre pour se rhabiller avec ses habits de la veille tout propres, et de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit Kurt en train de discuter avec ses amis sur son grand fauteuil blanc. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et tous les regards qui l'avaient ignoré jusqu'à présent se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je m'en vais, Kurt, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

- Oh, mais reviens ce soir, avec tes trois amis, dit Kurt en se levant pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Heu... d'accord, répondit-il. Vers quelle heure ?

- 19h, c'est bien.

- Ok c'est noté.

- A ce soir Blaine, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Et Blaine se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte. Il entendait les nouveaux venus bombarder Kurt de questions :

« T'as un nouveau copain ? »

« Il est mignon... »

« C'est celui avec lequel tu fais la une ? »

« Il revient ce soir ? Cool ! »

Blaine souffla.

Et rentra chez lui.

19:00.

- Sebastian, je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le con ! lui dit Blaine très sérieusement.

- J'ai le droit de la draguer s'il est mignon ? lui demanda Sebastian sur un ton de défi.

- Il est mignon, et non tu n'as pas le droit.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le Blainou ! s'écria Sebastian en rigolant, goguenard.

- Ta gueule.

- Je t'aime.

- Pas moi.

- Oh si tu m'aimes, même qu'on va finir ensemble.

- Rêve pas trop.

- Je rêve pas, je sais juste que tu es dingue de moi.

- Mouais.

- Ouais.

Ils étaient arrivés. Blaine sonna à la porte, en priant pour que ce soit Kurt qui ouvre. Ce fut lui.

- Blaine ! s'écria-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage à la vue de son ami.

- Hey, me voilà, je te présente Sebastian, dit-il en introduisant son meilleur ami auprès de lui.

- Enchanté, lança Sebastian, je suis un très grand fan.

- Merci.

A peine Blaine eut le temps de faire un pas dans l'appartement, qu'une petite asiatique lui cracha au visage :

- Toi ! Je peux enfin te parler ! T'es sérieux d'embrasser Kurt en public ?! Je suis sûre que c'est pour devenir aussi connu que lui ! cria-t-elle avec rage.

Blaine resta sans voix, blême, étonné de l'accueil colérique qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Tina ! s'écria Kurt, on ne crie pas sur les gens comme ça ! En plus, de 1, on ne s'est même pas embrasser, de 2, c'est moi qui voulait l'embrasser, mentit-il, et de 3, C'EST PAS TES OIGNONS !

Blaine sourit. Il avait menti pour le défendre, et bien que sa vie privée soit révélée au grand jour, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point Kurt semblait s'occuper de ses arrières. Tina se tut, rouge.

- Bon, Blaine, souffla Kurt après tant de cris, je te présente (et il fit le tour de ses invités) :

Rachel, que tu connais déjà, qui habite à New York et à LA, qui est chanteuse et comédienne.

Finn, mon demi-frère, professeur dans notre ancien lycée McKinley dans l'Ohio et accessoirement le copain à temps partiel de Rachel.

Quinn, avocate des droits de la femme à Washington.

Puck, son mari, qui est policier à Washington toujours.

Artie, qui est réalisateur de films qui vit à NY, mais là il était à Chicago pour son premier film.

Santana, le démon mexicain, qui est sans emploi stable, et qui fait le tour du monde avec...

Brittany, sa copine, sans emploi stable aussi.

Tina, ma manager, qui est la pire chieuse que le monde ai connu, mais que j'aime quand même. Elle est aussi secrétaire à Vogue, donc là où je vais elle est avec moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir, dit-il ironiquement.

Mike, son fiancé, danseur professionnel, qui est en train d'ouvrir une école de danse en plus de participer à des clips, etc...

Sam, qui est mannequin/je ne sais pas quoi d'autre.

Et Mercedes, que tu dois connaître, qui est chanteuse.

_(Puis s'adressant à ses amis)_ Les gars je vous présente Blaine, et son ami Sebastian.

Je vous laisse faire connaissance pendant que je vais chercher du vin.

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé le surnom que je vais te donner ! s'écria Santana brusquement. Le Hobbit, pour ta taille ! C'est pas génial ça ?

- Heu... d'accord... souffla Blaine, intimidé.

- Dis, Blaine, t'es la licorne de Kurt, non ? questionna la dénommée Brittany.

- La licorne ? demanda Blaine, étonné.

- Ben oui, la licorne, comme moi et Santana, ou alors Mike et Tina, Rachel et Finn, Quinn et Puck...

- Ah ! s'écria Blaine en comprenant tout à coup, heu, non, je ne suis pas sa licorne.

- Moi je pense que tu es sa future licorne, parce que quand vous vous regardez, vos yeux ils brillent.

Blaine rougit. Cette fille le laissait perplexe. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas une maladie mentale ou quoi, qui la fasse parler comme si elle avait 5 ans, mais il n'osa pas le demander.

- Blaine, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, elle était vraiment injustifiée, et je suis passée pour une folle alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Excuse-moi, lâcha Tina.

- Ce n'est pas grave Tina, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Il se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait apporté des bouteilles. Il les prit dans son sac et partit dans la direction de Kurt, tandis que Sebastian faisait connaissance avec Puck et Santana.

- Hey, Kurt, j'ai oublié de te donner des bouteilles que j'ai apporté, s'écria Blaine pour avertir Kurt de sa présence.

Kurt se retourna, en souriant.

- Oh, mais il fallait pas, vraiment. Merci en tout cas.

- C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir héberger chez toi cette nuit, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- D'ailleurs en parlant d'héberger, tu aurais des matelas en trop chez toi ? Ou une chambre d'amis ? Ou un canapé ?

- Heu... j'ai bien un canapé assez confortable... pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas accueillir tout le monde chez moi... Je sais qu'Artie va aller dormir chez un de ses amis d'Université, que Mercedes a déjà réservé un hôtel, Mike et Tina vont accueillir Sam chez eux, Rachel va dans notre ancien appart' avec Finn, mais il reste Santana, Brittany, Quinn et Puck... J'ai quatre places chez moi, et on est cinq... Je ne vais pas séparer un couple...

- Bah... tu n'as qu'à leur laisser ton appart', et venir dormir chez moi, proposa Blaine.

- Sérieusement ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Kurt, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr, je ne fais que te rendre la pareille.

- Mais... ils vont rester une semaine ici... je vais pas squatter chez toi pendant une semaine, lança Kurt en riant.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais, à moins que t'ai peur que je te kidnappe, assura Blaine en riant de même.

- Nooooooon, je ne pourrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse comme ça, lâcha Kurt.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est abuser de ma gentillesse, le jour tu ne seras pas chez moi, tu ne seras là que la nuit. Et puis si j'ai pû supporter de vivre avec Sebastian pendant 6 mois, je peux bien supporter de vivre avec toi une semaine, rigola-t-il.

- Bon... bah... c'est d'accord alors. En tout cas merci, merci, merciiiii ! s'écria Kurt en lui sautant dessus.

20:00.

On sonna à la porte.

C'était Nick et Jeff, se tenant la main amoureusement. Ils se présentèrent, et tout le monde commença à discuter. Blaine s'entendit bien avec tout le monde. Il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Sam, Tina et Artie, tandis qu'il gardait ses distances avec Santana et ses piques et Brittany et ses remarques bizarres. Il s'amusa beaucoup ce soir-là. Il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer l'air différent de Kurt avec ses amis. Devant lui, le châtain semblait toujours si adulte, essayant de masquer la partie encore enfantine de sa personnalité. Alors qu'avec ses amis, Kurt redevenait le timide mais si sûr de lui adolescent que Blaine avait connu.  
>Le seul petit bémol c'était Sebastian qui tournait clairement autour de Kurt, il le collait toute la soirée.<p>

23:30.

Après une soirée bien arrosée, tout le monde décida de partir de son côté. Kurt et Blaine se firent évidemment charrier sur le fait qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble. Après que chacun ait sû où il dormait, ils se séparèrent tous. Blaine conduit donc Sebastian chez lui, toujours en train de draguer Kurt dans la voiture. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il ne pût s'empêcher d'embrasser Kurt, qui se laissa faire. Cela serra le cœur de Blaine, qui haït quelques instants son ami.

00:00.

Ils rentrèrent enfin, Kurt titubant plus ou moins, Blaine souffrant d'un horrible mal de tête.

- Bon, voilà mon lit, dit Blaine en montrant sa chambre à son ami. Si tu veux aller prendre ta douche, la salle de bain est à ta...

Il ne pût finir. Kurt l'avait tiré vers lui afin qu'il se retrouve sur le lit, en dessous de lui. Leurs visages étaient près, bien trop près. Blaine rougit. Il avait envie d'embrasser Kurt, c'est vrai. Mais il ne voulait sûrement pas le faire lorsqu'il était bourré, surtout après qu'il ait embrassé Sebastian.

- Kurt, dors, on fera ça un autre jour, dit doucement Blaine en évitant la bouche de Kurt.

- Tu veux pas de moi ? demanda Kurt, faisant un mine boudeuse.

- Non, pas dans cet état-là, Kurt.

- Dors avec moi.

- Non, je ne peux pas Kurt.

- Il ne se passera rien, juste dors avec moi...

Blaine souffla.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Kurt ne bougerait plus du lit, ni pour prendre une douche, ni pour se mettre en pyjama. Il le déshabilla, sans penser à quoi que se soit de pervers, lui laissant juste son pantalon. Il se mit en pyjama, qui n'était autre qu'un vieux pantalon de jogging, lui laissant son torse nu, et s'endormit auprès de Kurt, lui tournant la tête afin de résister à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras. A côté de lui, Kurt dormait déjà. Blaine regarda quelques instants cet homme, si beau, si talentueux, si parfait... en train de ronfler comme un petit bébé. Il se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça pour quelqu'un. Blaine était amoureux.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà pour la partie 3. Je n'ai rien d'autre de spécial à dire à part : VIVE KLAINE ! (Ignorez ça, comme à peu près tout ce que je peux dire).<p>

Axelle.


	4. Partie 4

Voilà la 4e partie de ma fic ! C'est la plus longue, et on apprend pas mal de trucs à l'intérieur.

D'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews positives. Une fille (du moins je crois que c'en est une) m'a dit que je me rabaissais et que j'avais du talent. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup tu es trop mignonne. Ensuite, je t'explique : Je suis bien en dessous de mon niveau sur cette fic, c'est pour cela que je me "rabaisse" comme tu dis. Voilà ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Partie 4.<span>**_

Appartement new-yorkais, un lendemain de soirée.

12:00.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Il était collé à Blaine, le serrant dans ses bras. Leurs deux torses se touchaient, et Kurt avait la tête sous celle de Blaine, collée sur son torse. Kurt rougit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'un homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela pour un homme. Kurt ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé la veille, seulement qu'il y avait eu une grosse soirée avec tous ses amis du Glee club, et que Blaine avait proposé de l'héberger chez lui. Il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, et pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé.

Car Kurt n'avait pas changé de position. Il était resté coller à Blaine, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en avait envie. Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient embrassés, ou s'ils avaient couchés ensemble, bien que l'option ait l'air peu probable puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux encore leurs pantalons. Blaine commença à bouger, et Kurt décida de faire semblant de dormir.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Se rendant compte de la position intime qu'il avait avec Kurt, il sursauta. Il essaya de retirer ses bras du châtain, mais celui-ci avait lui aussi ses mains autour de lui. Il ne pouvait se lever sans réveiller Kurt. Blaine prit une longue respiration, ne sachant pas ce qui se passerait lorsque son ami se réveillerait et verrait dans quelle position ils étaient. Avant de le réveiller, Blaine prit son temps pour enfoncer sa tête dans les cheveux en bataille de Kurt. Ils sentaient comme lui. Blaine sentit son cœur battre de bonheur en voyant les bras du faux endormi se resserrer autour de lui.

- Kurt, réveille-toi... lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Humpff... souffla Kurt, faisant semblant d'être endormi et de ne pas sentir son cœur battre.

- On est dans une position... plutôt gênante là, il faut que tu te réveilles pour que je puisse me lever.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux, et mima un air surpris. A contre-coeur, il défit son étreinte.

- Oh ! Désolé ! s'écria-t-il, alors qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

- Pas grave, je suis responsable aussi, je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter hier soir...

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Ben... t'étais pas mal bourré hier, et tu m'as sauté dessus en me forçant à dormir à côté de toi...

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! balbutia-t-il, rouge de honte.

- Ah oui, et tu as aussi embrassé Sebastian hier soir, dit Blaine d'un ton détaché en se levant du lit.

- Sebastian ? Sérieusement ? Nooooooooooooon... cria Kurt avec un air dégoûté.

- Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger hier... continua le bouclé, sentant un pincement au cœur.

- Honnêtement ? Il est gentil ton ami mais il a l'air un peu volatile, non ?

- Kurt, c'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu m'as toi-même dis que tu avais eu des dizaines et des dizaines d'amants ? lança Blaine de la cuisine où il préparait le petit-déjeuner.

- Touché... dit Kurt en souriant.

- Il te plaît ou pas ? questionna Blaine, parce que je peux te donner son numéro hein...

- Non, il n'a pas assez de boucles, répondit Kurt, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Blaine souri, Kurt venait clairement de dire qu'il était intéressé par lui. Il apporta les croissants surgelés qu'ils venaient de décongeler et le café fumant à Kurt, s'installant sur son canapé.

- Bon, tu as prévu quoi de ta semaine ? demanda-t-il au châtain.

- Je sais que cette semaine je n'ai pas de spectacle prévus sur Broadway, on va juste s'occuper de la mise en scène et des répétitions, puisque la première sera en septembre prochain. Sinon j'ai un dîner mondain mercredi soir, et je crois bien que c'est tout. Et toi ?

- Ce soir j'ai encore une représentation, et puis dans la semaine j'en aurais deux autres... puis sinon je donne quelques concerts dans des bars quelques soirs par semaine, et cette semaine j'en ai deux. Sinon je n'ai rien à faire non plus.

- Ils te font bosser un dimanche ? Sérieusement ? rigola Kurt.

- Eh oui... soupira le bouclé.

- Je t'accompagnerais à tes représentations et tes concerts, Blaine.

- Merci Kurtie, comme t'appelle Tina, se moqua-t-il.

- Hey, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tous mes amis me donne déjà ce surnom ridicule alors il manquerait plus que toi, rit-il en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras.

Ils décidèrent de se mettre un film. Après avoir fini son assiette de croissants et l'avoir posé sur la table basse, Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le brun tressaillit à ce contact. Durant toute la durée du film, Kurt ne pensa qu'à une chose : qu'était-il en train de faire ?Depuis le premier soir, il semblait envoûté par Blaine, le rendant complètement incapable de toute réflexion.  
>Blaine était devenu, en très peu de temps, son ami, bien qu'ils s'attirent tous deux depuis la première seconde où leurs regards se sont croisés. Bien que Kurt ai eu des tas d'amants à travers New-York, à chaque fois il savait que cette expérience n'était que purement physique, et qu'elle durerait au maximum une semaine, ne mêlant ni sentiments, ni prises de têtes... et c'est ce qu'il aimait. Mais bizarrement, cette fois-ci, Kurt n'avait pas simplement dragué Blaine, le mettant dans son lit le soir même et l'oubliant le lendemain. Non, Kurt avait fait de Blaine son ami avant d'être son amant, et ça bloquait tout, puisque s'il couchait avec lui et qu'il lui expliquait qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que son corps, il perdrait un ami précieux, et à la fois Kurt continuait de séduire Blaine comme s'il voulait commencer une histoire sérieuse. Il n'était pas près pour une histoire sérieuse. Pour lui, comme pour beaucoup de gays, l'attachement était signe de souffrance. Pourtant Kurt aimait beaucoup ce brun aux yeux aux reflets d'or, à la tignasse du lion et au sourire du chiot.<p>

_« Je suis dans la merde »_ pensa Kurt _« Autant pour lui, que pour moi »_.

Le film était à présent terminé, arrachant la star de Broadway à ses pensées peu enthousiastes.

- Ça t'as plu ? lui demanda le bouclé.

- En réalité, je ne sais même pas quel film on a regardé, pouffa Kurt, gêné.

- Le roi lion, on a vu le roi lion, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- J'ai toujours adoré ce film, je le connais par cœur, ça va je n'ai rien raté.

- J'ai toujours pensé que Timon et Pumba étaient plus que simples amis, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, ils sont juste comme nous, ne pût s'empêcher de lancer Kurt en souriant.

Blaine se raidit, timide. Kurt le regarda intensément.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous Hummel, tu vas foutre la merde._

Le brun plongea quelques instants ses yeux dans ceux azurs de son ami, voulant s'y perdre à jamais.

_Réprime ton envie Kurtie, si tu l'embrasses tu vas avoir des sentiments._

Kurt hésita. Son cœur battait si fort à ce moment-là, qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser.

_Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter._

Les lèvres de Blaine l'appelait décidément, alors il décida de faire taire la voix de sa conscience, et de se laisser aller pour une fois. Il chatouilla la joue du brun de ses doigts célestes, et s'attarda sur sa bouche. Il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres roses de celles du bouclé, et l'embrassa passionnément dans un lent baiser chaste. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Kurt regretta son geste. Lorsque leurs visages se décollèrent, Blaine voulut recommencer dans un baiser un peu moins chaste, mais Kurt l'en empêcha.

- Blaine, c'est pas une bonne idée. On ne va pas mêler amitié et amour, tu ne crois pas ? mentit-il sur les raisons de son malaise.

- Mais... tu me dragues depuis qu'on se connaît, tu m'embrasses et maintenant tu ne veux plus rien ? demanda Blaine déçu.

- C'est... c'était plus fort que moi, tu m'attires totalement mais il ne vaut mieux pas faire ça... j'ai mes raisons, désolé.

Kurt se leva, prétextant une envie pressante, en se maudissant. Pourquoi ce Blaine avait-il un effet pareil sur lui ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seulement ami avec des gays, il n'avait même pas l'habitude d'être ami avec des gays... Les hétéros, pour l'amitié, les gays, pour le sexe. Mais pourquoi voulait-il mélanger les deux bon sang ? Blaine resta silencieux sur son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés. Le pauvre, il ne comprenait pas. Le brun sentit son cœur se fendre lentement durant l'absence de Kurt dans le salon.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans soucis. Kurt et Blaine étaient restés les mêmes, se chamaillant toujours, ayant droit à pas mal de contacts physiques... seules les paroles séductrices de Kurt manquaient à l'appel. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir oublié l'incident de début de semaine. Kurt vint aux trois représentations du spectacle de Blaine, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il se fit harceler à plusieurs reprises sur les fameuses photos les montrant tous les deux, et sur sa présence au show du bouclé, mais à chaque il démentait tout en bloc. Il disait la vérité après tout, bien qu'il aurait préféré être dans le faux. Il le suivit aussi dans ses concerts nocturnes dans de petits bars délabrés, ou Blaine abandonnait son orchestre de Broadway pour son piano et sa guitare. Le plus âgé adorait ces moments-là, dans ces bars à moitié vides, les lampes éclairant à peine, les murs dégarnis... il adorait voir chanter le bouclé, qui illuminait la pièce de son sourire et faisait battre son cœur.

Kurt et Blaine revirent plusieurs fois leurs amis de la chorale de McKinley. Il s'était beaucoup intégré et il en voyait le châtain ravi. Mais plus Kurt laissait Blaine entrer dans sa vie, plus son cœur se serrait. Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir ses sentiments longtemps, et que l'immense attirance qu'il ressentait pour le brun ne ferait que grandir sous leur amitié intense.

Appartement new-yorkais de Kurt, un soir de fête.

21:00.

Cela faisait une semaine que Rachel et tous les autres étaient arrivé était triste de dire cela, mais il savait que le temps des embrassades d'au revoir était arrivé. Ce soir-là, le chanteur était partagé entre toutes sortes d'émotions, que ce soit la tristesse de quitter ses précieux amis, la joie de retrouver sa solitude et son appartement, loin de la tentation du beau Blaine, et à la fois la peine de quitter les rigolades et les nombreux films qu'ils avaient eus et vus avec son nouvel ami.

- Ça fait bizarre de revenir chez soi comme un inconnu, souffla Kurt à Blaine en attendant que la porte de son appartement s'ouvre.

- Hey ! s'écria Rachel, toujours aussi jolie et joyeuse. Enfin vous êtes là ! On a de grandes nouvelles pour vous !

- Ah bon ? demanda Kurt, étonné.

- Oui, rentrez, on va vous expliquez.

A peine Kurt eut-il fait un pas dans son appartement, qu'il poussa un cri d'horreur. C'était le bazar total, complètement indescriptible. Certes, il était revenu chez lui les deux jours suivant sont aménagement temporaire avec Blaine, prenant des affaires de rechange et passant la soirée avec ses amis, mais ça faisait 4 jours qu'il n'était pas rentré, allant au restaurant, dans des bars pour discuter avec ses anciens camarades de lycée.

- Oui, désolé, c'est un peu le bordel, dit Puck.

- UN PEU ?! s'exclama Kurt, vous avez intérêt à tout ranger ! En plus vous partez demain... d'ailleurs pourquoi vos valises ne sont pas faites ?! s'écria-t-il de plus belle en voyant des habits éparpillés un peu partout.

- Justement, on voulait t'en parler... dit Rachel.

- On reste ici ! s'écria Artie.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? balbutia Kurt, surpris.

- J'ai une affaire importante avec une cliente aisée qui vit ici, commença Quinn. Elle m'a proposé de me payer grassement si je restais ici pour préparer de vive-voix sa défense, et en venant au tribunal avec elle, au lieu qu'elle vienne à Washington pour l'audience.

- J'ai pris deux semaines pour être avec elle, dit Puck.

- Quant à moi, on a eu l'idée de lancer une grande campagne de pub pour mon talk-show en mettant en avant ma carrière à Broadway ! Le générique de mon émission va être tourné ici, et puis après ce sera des shootings photos, des interviews, etc... on reste ici encore 3 semaines !

- Et moi, on m'a déjà trouver un remplaçant à McKinley, je prépare mes cours et les envoie à mon collègue, je peux faire cours à distance, continua Finn.

- J'ai eu l'idée de faire des séquences de mon film à New York, et mes producteurs ont adorés, mes acteurs arrivent demain, je reste un mois de plus, lança Artie en souriant.

- Quant à moi, j'ai des séances de presse et des séances photos, je reste encore une semaine, sourit Mercedes.

- Et moi, je peux travailler où je veux, j'ai décidé de rester encore un peu, comme il y a quelques années quand nous étions tous les cinq à New York, s'exclama Sam en regardant Rachel, Kurt, Artie et Mercedes en riant. J'aime le calme de l'Ohio, mais j'avoue que l'agitation de cette Grosse Pomme m'avait manqué.

- Et nous on a pas fini de t'en faire baver Porcelaine, dit Santana en souriant telle le diable.

- On a décidé d'arrêter de voyager, et de s'installer ici, affirma Brittany.

- Tu vois, on reste tous plus que prévu ! s'écria Rachel en souriant.

- Heu... ok, mais je dors où moi, si vous restez tous ? interrogea Kurt, pas très rassuré que la bande reste si longtemps réunie.

- Bah chez moi, intervint Blaine, en lui posant la main sur son épaule en souriant.

- Voilà, chez le Hobbit, lança Santana en regardant le brun d'un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Kurt sourit faussement. Certes, il était heureux que ses amis restent, mais le problème étaient qu'ils envahissaient peu à peu la bulle de tranquillité de Kurt. Depuis deux ans, Kurt s'était habitué à voir Rachel faire des allers-retours entre New York et LA, à ne pas voir ses amis, juste les appeler lorsqu'il y pense... A se réveiller quand il voulait, à traîner là où il voulait, à coucher avec des inconnus rencontrés dans des bars, et voir qu'ils ont disparus le lendemain... Kurt aimait sa "petite vie de merde". Enfin... peut-être pas tellement. Le chanteur avait toujours eu l'air heureux, ayant réussi sa vie à New York, étant une star, ayant réaliser ses rêves... mais la vérité c'était que sa vie était vide. Dénuée de sens et d'intérêt.

_Kurt se rappelle encore lorsqu'il est arrivé à New York, i ans, avec Rachel. Ils avaient été seuls pendant un an, rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, accueillant même Santana... il avait aimé cette première année en tant qu'adulte. Certes, il lui manquait un copain qui l'aimerait mais Kurt était heureux en sortant quelques semaines avec des garçons et en se séparant par la suite. Il commença à ne fonctionner que par ce système de courte durée. La deuxième année, Sam, Mercedes et Artie les ont rejoints, ainsi que Brittany et Santana un peu plus tard. Cette année-là, Kurt avait été le plus heureux des hommes. Entouré de la plupart de ses amis, rencontrant toujours plus de monde, passant sa dernière année à l'université... Pourtant les 7 amis avaient finis par se séparer, restant toujours en contact.  
>Ainsi débuta la 3<em>_e__ année de vie new-yorkaise pour Kurt, seul, sans travail concret à part le petit boulot de serveur qu'il faisait dans un dinner, sans NYADA, sans copain, sans but. Kurt avait enchaîné les amants à ce moment-là, et il avait rencontré Jo. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis, Jo étant hétéro, et avaient emménagés ensemble en tant que colocataires pour partager le prix exorbitant du loyer à New York. Mais Jo avait vite commencé à devenir un peu trop proche du chanteur, réussissant à le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, son nouvel ami lui ayant dit qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine mais refusant de s'afficher en public avec lui. Ce n'est qu'après deux mois d' « idylle » que Kurt croisa son soit-disant « petit-ami », main dans la main avec celle qui était censé être son « ex », l'embrassant fougueusement devant lui et appelant son ami pour lui réclamer l'argent du « pari ». Kurt s'était fait piégé. Tout cela n'était qu'un pari. Jo ne l'aimait pas, et lui aimait le pire connard de l'histoire de l'humanité. Jo a déménagé le jour même, laissant Kurt seul et abandonné de tous. C'est à ce moment-là que Rachel rentra de LA, et resta avec lui 6 mois. 6 mois où Kurt se reprit en main, postulant dans pleins de comédies musicales et spectacles, que ce soit sur Broadway ou non. Kurt se rappellera toujours du coup de fil qui a changé sa vie. C'était 3 mois après sa rupture avec Jo, peu après la saint Valentin. On l'appela pour lui dire qu'il avait été prit pour une reprise de la pièce Lucrèce Borgia, par le célèbre auteur français Victor Hugo. Il jouerait le héros principal, Gennaro. Kurt se rappelait que ce jour-là, après avoir raccroché, il s'était assis sur le fauteuil en silence, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux mouillés de larmes. « Qui c'était Kurtie ? » demanda Rachel en sortant de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle vit le châtain, elle comprit tout de suite. Elle s'approcha en souriant. « T'es pris, hein ?T'es pris ? » lança-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Kurt hocha la tête doucement, la même expression figée sur le visage. « Oui, je vais jouer dans Lucrèce Borgia. » lâcha-t-il finalement en laissant couler ses larmes. Rachel le serra si fort dans ses bras, si heureuse pour son meilleur ami.C'était le début de la vie de star de Kurt. Lors de sa 3__e__ année dans la Grosse Pomme, Kurt devint LA star de Broadway. Après Lucrèce Borgia, il enchaîna sur West Side Story, puis sur Le petite sirène, puis enfin sur Rocky Horror Story pour terminer par Le fantôme de l'opéra en seulement 3 ans. En 3 ans, il avait joué dans 5 comédies musicales, avait pris part dans 8 pièces de théâtres et avait même gagné un Tony*. Malgré ça, il avait été très seul. Il était toujours très seul. Certes il avait eu un tas d'amants, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, mais Kurt n'avait plus ses amis. Rachel avait dû repartir à LA, revenant tous les 3 mois pour une semaine et tous les 6 mois pour un mois. Et voilà l'époque où nous le retrouvons._

Bien qu'il continuait de parler plus ou moins souvent avec tous ses amis du Glee club, qui étaient ravis de sa réussite, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Et il savait ce que c'était. Kurt sentait qu'il avait grandit trop vite. Même lorsqu'il était au lycée, les remarques sur son homosexualité lui avait retiré son innocence, sa déception amoureuse lui avait brisé le cœur et sa solitude lui avait forgé un caractère volontaire et fort. Kurt avait perdu son bonheur et sa joie de vivre il y a bien longtemps, sûrement même depuis la mort de sa mère. Au fond, Kurt savait pourquoi il était indéniablement attiré par Blaine. Il espérait qu'il serait son sauveur. Qu'il viendrait rendre sa vie plus belle, par sa présence et son amour. Le chanteur aurait rêvé que le bouclé s'aperçoivent que ses sourires étaient faux, sauf lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole et qu'il avait retrouvé ses amis. Mais Blaine ne voyait rien. Sûrement Kurt ne s'était pas assez ouvert à lui. Mais il n'était pas décidé à laisser le bonheur rentrer dans sa vie, cela serait prendre trop de risques. Alors il contenait son envie d'embrasser Blaine à chaque instant et ses sentiments pour lui, en essayant de faire souffrir celui-ci qui était innocent. Kurt était une bombe à retardement, et cela, Blaine l'ignorait.

- Kurt ? Ça va ? demanda Blaine, soucieux, sortant son ami de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Oh, oui oui tout va bien, dit-il en souriant faussement.

- C'est quoi ce faux sourire Kurt ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais, en plus. Je dirais même que tu le fais tout le temps, chuchota Blaine afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amis.

Le cœur de Kurt se serra. Ce qu'il espérait s'était enfin réalisé.

- Oh, non, je ne le fais pas tout le temps ! Je ne le fais que lorsque je ne suis pas avec toi ou avec Rachel et les autres, sourit-il faussement.

- Tiens, ça nous fait un point commun, le faux bonheur, lui répondit-il. (puis en chuchotant encore) Tu viens de recommencer, là, en fait.

Kurt sourit. C'était un vrai et sincère sourire, peut-être un peu timide, mais ce sourire réchauffa le cœur de Blaine.

- Hey les gars, on se fait un karaoké ! Venez ! cria Tina de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- On arrive ! lui répondit Blaine en criant de même.

Voir son ami aussi bien intégré fit sourire de plus belle Kurt. Les solos/duos/trios/groupes défilèrent. Kurt chanta deux chansons en solo : I have nothing de Whitney Houston et Being Alive. Quant à Blaine, il en chanta deux autres : Teenage dream de Katy Perry et Somewhere only we know de Keane. Pour finir, ils firent un magnifique duos sur Perfect de Pink.

_« Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood<br>Miss "no way its all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<em>

Le silence se fût. Tous les invités savaient que les deux jeunes avaient des voix magnifiques, ils savaient qu'elles s'accordaient parfaitement grâce à la vidéo qui avait maintenant atteint le million de vue, mais cette fois-ci, ils les avaient devant les yeux, ou plutôt les oreilles.

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>To me<em>

_You're so mean (You're so mean)_  
><em>When you talk (When you talk)<em>  
><em>About yourself<em>  
><em>You are wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices (Change the voices)<em>  
><em>In your head (In your head)<em>  
><em>Make them like you<em>  
><em>Instead<em>  
><em>So complicated<em>  
><em>Look how big you'll make it<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough<em>  
><em>I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chase down all my demons<em>  
><em>And see you do the same<em>

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me »<em>

Ils restèrent ébahis devant une telle alchimie musicale. A la fin de la dernière note, ils applaudirent tous en souriant.

Blaine plongea ses électriques yeux mordorés dans ceux de Kurt, et ne pût s'empêcher de penser : _« J'ai envie de l'embrasser, là. » _

Kurt pensait la même chose.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la 4e partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. A bientôt pour la partie 5 :)<p>

Axelle.


	5. Partie 5

Bonjour ! Donc voilà la partie 5, plus qu'une petite partie avant la fin.

Ce chapitre est plus tourné vers le sexe, c'était la première scène de presque sexe que j'écrivais donc soyez indulgents.

/!\ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Partie 5.<span>**_

23:00.

Cette soirée fut bien alcoolisée.

Rachel pleurait comme une dingue dans les bras de Finn qui lui touchait les seins, Mercedes embrassait fougueusement Sam, alors qu'ils avaient rompus pas mal de fois auparavant, Brittany et Santana dansait à moitié à poil sur la table du salon, Artie fonçait dans les murs et renversait tout plein d'objets, Quinn était tout bonnement en train de vomir dans les toilettes et Puck en train d'admirer sa soit-disant nouvelle copine Pamela qui était en fait un balais.

Quant à Blaine et Kurt, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas deviné ce qu'ils faisaient : ils étaient en train de se peloter dans la chambre.

- Putain, si tu savais comme j'en ai envie depuis le premier jour, lança Kurt entre deux baisers passionnés.

- Toute la semaine tu m'as tenté à te coller à moi quand on regardait des films, eut à peine le temps de finir Blaine avant qu'il lui arrache la bouche.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi... soupira Kurt en ouvrant la chemise du brun et en y passant ses mains chaudes, ce qui le fit frissonner de désir.

- Moi aussi... définitivement, répéta l'autre, l'embrassant encore.

Honnêtement, à ce moment-là, personne ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Ils étaient tous à cet instant, soit abominablement ridicules, comme Artie, Puck, Finn et Rachel, ou alors ils faisaient complètement pitié comme Quinn, Santana et Brittany, ou encore ils faisaient des choses qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis s'ils avaient été sobres, comme Kurt, Blaine, Sam et Mercedes.  
>Oui, il en était sûrement mieux ainsi.<p>

New York, un lendemain de soirée alcoolisée.

13:00.

« Humpfhhhh... » souffla Blaine.

« Humpffffffffh... » dit de même Kurt.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils virent leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ne portant qu'un caleçon. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils se détachèrent aussi, tombant chacun d'un côté du lit en un sursaut puis un soupir. Kurt tâtonna sur la table de chevet à côté de lui pour trouver son portable, afin de savoir l'heure.

- Putain il est 13h ! cria-t-il en un soupir.

- J'ai mal à la tête... soupira Blaine en se prenant la tête dans les mots pour joindre le geste à la parole.

- Attends... c'est quoi ces putains de photos ! gueula Kurt en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement très énervé.

- Hein ? Quelles photos ? demanda le bouclé d'un ton monocorde, encore dans les vapes.

Kurt lui tendit son portable. Il y avait des photos ultra embarrassantes d'eux, et des autres aussi. Tous leurs actes de la veille étaient retracés en photos, et Kurt se demandait comme il avait pû être aussi con pour embrasser le type qu'il s'était promis de ne pas ré-embrasser. Blaine était surpris, aussi, mais ce serait mentir si il disait que ça ne lui plaisait pas de savoir qu'il avait pût enfin embrasser le châtain. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais Kurt se leva brusquement pour sortir de la chambre. Le bouclé le ne purent se retenir de pousser un petit cri aigu en voyant l'état de l'appartement.  
>Ils étaient tous là, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, endormis, ressemblant à de grandes poupées désarticulées. Kurt mis ses mains sur les oreilles de Blaine et hurla « C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL?! » Ils se redressèrent tous d'un coup en soupirant.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que VOUS foutez en caleçon ?! s'écria Santana, décidément inarrêtable, d'un air incrimminateur.

- Heu... balbutia Kurt.

- … On s'est vomis dessus, coupa Blaine, on a dû se déshabiller et on vous a vu comme ça.

- Ouais, c'est ça, continua Kurt, peu à l'aise à l'idée d'être à moitié à poil devant tout ce monde.

Puis reprenant ses esprits et réalisant que son appart' était toujours en bordel, il rajouta :

- On va rentrer chez nous avec Blaine, ce soir à 19h tapante je veux avoir une vidéo où vous me montrez chaque parcelle de ce putain d'appart', RANGEE !

Ils se mirent tous à sourire lorsque Kurt évoqua un « chez nous » en parlant de chez Blaine.

Le bouclé rougit, ça faisait un peu trop couple, non ? Ils allèrent se rhabiller, puis ressortirent dans le salon, leurs amis toujours à moitié morts. Kurt reprit en souriant sincèrement devant la connerie de ses amis, réalisant à quel point il les aimait et il lui avait manqué.

- Bon, je vous dit un grand au revoir, et je vous aime quand même, bien que vous soyez tous des cons et que j'ai des photos-dossiers sur chacun d'entre vous, dit-il en souriant. On reviendra demain soir sûrement les amours !

- Ah merde je peux pas, j'ai une représentation... soupira Blaine.

- Ah, bon bah on vient dans deux jours, en attendant faites pas trop de conneries ! Bisous !

Blaine et tous les autres sourirent encore en voyant que Kurt changeait ses plans uniquement pour le bouclé. Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture du brun, qui avait laissé le volant à son ami après avoir longuement délibéré.

14:00.

Depuis plus de 30 minutes de trajet, les deux chanteurs ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot. Blaine se résolut à briser le silence.

- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

- Ah, oui, merci d'avoir trouvé une excuse lorsqu'on était en caleçon devant tout le monde, répondit Kurt, feignant de ne pas comprendre de quoi l'autre parlait.

- Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça... dit Blaine, gêné.

- Ah bon ? De quoi alors ? questionna innocemment le châtain en se concentrant sur la route.

- Ben, tu sais... des photos... enfin, d'hier plutôt, de ce qui s'est passé... bafouilla le bouclé, de plus en plus gêné.

- Écoute Blaine, c'était très sympa, bien que je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais on devrait oublier tout ça tu vois, et se concentrer sur notre amitié naissante.

- Je ne te comprend pas, lâcha son ami, depuis qu'on se connaît tu n'as fais que me draguer, alors j'ai imaginé que je te plaisais, et que tu voulais qu'on se fréquente, peut-être même qu'on construise une relation solide... puis du jour au lendemain tu m'embrasses et puis tu me dis que tu veux qu'on reste amis ? Et puis tu m'embrasses de nouveau, on a presque couchés ensemble, et tu me dis qu'on oublie tout ? Tu es bizarre, Kurt !

- J'ai fais une erreur avec toi. Écoute, d'habitude les mecs gays, je deviens pas amis avec. On se drague, on fait notre petite affaire, puis « salut au revoir bonne journée » on ne se revoit plus jamais. Mes seuls amis garçons sont tous hétéros. J'ai fais l'erreur de te draguer, mais pas assez visiblement pour que tu finisses dans mon lit. Et j'avais pas envie de ça avec toi, parce que tu me plais vraiment, et que t'es un très bon ami... mais les relations c'est pas fait pour moi. La première fois devant le film, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, on ne va pas nier que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre mais... on ne peut pas. Et hier, on était bourrés, on ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'on faisait, se confia Kurt.

- Sois sincère avec moi, Kurt, dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'on a fait hier. Dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas le faire.

- Je... j'ai aimé, bien sûr, mais là n'est pas la question, répondit le chanteur en rougissant. Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre notre rythme de vie normal, tu devrais te chercher un copain et moi je devrais reprendre ma visite des bars gays. Tout le monde sera content.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas... eu d'amants ? interrogea Blaine en en frissonnant à la pensée du plus âgé en train de faire des choses interdites au moins de 18 ans.

- Depuis que je suis aller à Los Angeles. Comme j'habitais chez toi, c'était pas trop possible d'inviter des inconnus. Chez moi, je m'en fous, mais jamais je ne t'imposerais ça.

- Je ne te comprend pas, Kurt, lâcha Blaine sur un ton quelque peu énervé. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu ais peur de l'amour comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas peur de l'amour, Blaine. Je pense juste que les belles relations, les beaux mariages, et tout le bordel qui va avec, c'est pour les hétéros. « Gays » et « relations sérieuses » ne sont pas faits pour aller ensemble. Sérieusement, l'amour c'est un beau principe de trou du cul, termina le châtain avec véhémence.

- Je crois en l'amour, moi. Et je veux t'y faire croire.

- Mouais... rêve pas trop, lança Kurt.

- J'ai toujours été un rêveur. Et quand je rêve quelque chose, je l'ai. Devine à quoi je rêve en ce moment, chuchota Blaine sur un ton sensuel en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son ami avec envie.

Kurt tressaillit. Blaine avait décidé de tout faire pour tenter son ami chanteur. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui se fait draguer dans leur duo d'amis/d'amants potentiels, et décida de tout faire pour que Kurt craque sur lui tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne croyait plus en l'amour. Les deux prochaines semaines s'annonçaient explosives.

Appartement de Blaine, la semaine suivante.

10:00.

Blaine se réveilla en baillant bruyamment. Hier ça avait été son « jour de lit » comme ils aimaient l'appeler avec Kurt. Ils échangeait chaque soir, l'un allant dormir dans le fauteuil, et l'autre dans le lit, et échangeant les rôles chaque soir. Le brun sentit une bonne odeur d'œufs brouillés et de bacon arriver à ses releva la tête, et se laissa guider jusque dans la cuisine, suivant cette odeur alléchante. Kurt était là, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de la présence de son ami. Blaine en profita bien évidemment pour regarder ses cuisses et ses fesses.

- C'est la première fois que tu cuisines pour moi Kurtie, lâcha finalement le bouclé, venant déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de son ami, par derrière, en posant son torse contre le dos de celui-ci.

Celui-ci sursauta. Depuis une semaine, il était à bout de nerfs. Le comportement de Blaine avait changé du tout au tout. En deux secondes, il était devenu trèèèèèèèèès -vraiment très- câlin, il se promenait en sous-vêtement la moitié du temps, lui faisant des bisous à peu près chaque minute de sa vie, sans parler des câlins chaleureux qu'il lui infligeait par surprise. Kurt se , comme par hasard, était encore en slip.

- T'as pas froid à être à moitié à poil la moitié du temps ? demanda le châtain en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- Oh non, je suis chaud de nature, répondit l'autre le sourire aux lèvres, conscient du double-sens de sa phrase.

Kurt rougit, et servit le petit-déjeuner. Il reprit.

- Alors, pas trop crevé de ta représentation d'hier ? questionna-t-il en voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

- Non, en plus un beau mec est venu me voir à la fin, il m'a proposé de boire un café avec lui cet aprèm'. Tom. Il s'appelle Tom.

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa relation avec Blaine était devenue de plus en plus spéciale. Blaine était passé du mec timide au mec plus qu'entreprenant. Avant c'était Kurt qui draguait, et Blaine qui rougissait, et maintenant c'était tout le plus, comme les deux jeunes hommes ne travaillaient que la nuit, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Bien qu'il soit sortit dans un bar pour... faire ce qu'il faisait avant de rencontrer le brun, Kurt ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel de la nature, et voir Blaine se trémousser en slip devant lui commençait sérieusement à mettre sa morale à rude épreuve.

Combien de fois le plus âgé avait laisser ses idées divaguer, regardant avec insistance les abdos de son ami, voulant les toucher... combien de fois son regard s'était arrêté sur son entre-jambe, voulant savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière le fin tissu de son slip... et ces cheveux, ses cheveux ! Kurt voulait enrouler ces boucles d'ébènes autour de ses doigts, plongeant son nez dedans et sentant la merveilleuse odeur masculine de Blaine...

Kurt tressaillit. A force de penser à tout ça, il venait d'avoir un petit problème, une bosse venait de se former en dessous de son pantalon de pyjama. Il se leva précipitamment et couru vers les toilettes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurtie ? » demanda Blaine en souriant.

« Rien, rien, envie pressante ! » s'écria le châtain en priant pour que son ami n'est pas vu sa bosse.

Blaine rit. Il avait très bien vu l'érection de Kurt, et il voyait très bien comment son ami le regardait avec insistance en se mordant les lèvres. Son plan marchait parfaitement bien. Kurt ne voulait pas de relations ? Bien. Bientôt il supplierait Blaine de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas son caractère, mais il aimait vraiment Kurt. Kurt, avec ses faux sourires, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et ses yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan, c'est celui-là qu'il aimait. Et il ne supportait pas devoir jouer un rôle autre que lui, mais depuis qu'il jouait ce rôle Kurt semblait redevenir comme avant. Comme le Kurt que Blaine n'avait pas connu. Mais il savait que c'était lorsque Kurt enlevait sa carapace qu'il l'aimait. Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Il voulait Kurt, et il l'aurait. Kurt revint enfin des toilettes, sans la vilaine bosse qu'il avait dans son entre-jambes.

- Je crois que ce soir je vais aller à un bar avec Sebastian, dit Kurt nonchalamment, décidant de se prêter au jeu de la jalousie avec son ami.

- Sebastian ?! s'exclama Blaine, ne pouvant retenir son cri.

- Bah oui, l'autre fois que je suis sorti, je l'ai rencontré au bar et on s'est échangés nos numéros, dit Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant celles de Blaine trembler de jalousie.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est avec lui que t'as coucher ?!

- Non non, c'était un autre mec, son prénom commençait par B... roh je sais plus... ah oui Barden c'est vrai.

- Donc tu sors ce soir, à quelle heure ?

- Oh, je sais pas trop, tard sûrement, vers 22h. Et toi avec ton ami... heu c'est quoi son nom déjà... Tom, c'est ça ? Oui, alors avec ton ami Tom tu sors à quelle heure ?

- Vers 17h, mais je pense qu'on va finir tard ce soir, lança Blaine, essayant de rendre jaloux son ami.

- Bah moi m'attend pas ce soir, hein, on sait tous ce que je vais faire, gloussa Kurt.

Blaine pesta. Kurt reprenait le dessus.

- Tu sais, trois petits mots et je ne sors pas avec Tom, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaine. « Je te veux », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du plus vieux, en se levant pour aller ranger son assiette dans l'évier.

- Oh, non, enfin je suis sûr que je serais ton meilleur coup, mais il vaut mieux que t'aille construire une relation avec ton Tom, répondit Kurt, sentant qu'il reprenait le dessus.

- Hum... je doute que tu sois le meilleur coup de ma vie, Tom à l'air bien plus doué que toi, répliqua le bouclé.

- Laisse-moi rire, tu sais, quand tu veux on devient des amis avec des avantages, blagua la star de Broadway.

- T'es sérieux ? s'étonna Blaine, près à sauter sur l'occasion.

- Bien sûr que non, Blainey-chou, rit-il, ça casserait notre amitié, tu sais.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on commence un truc ? supplia presque Blaine.

Il avait tenu une semaine à tenir tête à Kurt, pas plus.

Kurt tourna la tête, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur ceux aux reflets d'or du brun. Il avait reprit le dessus. Enfin. Une petite discussion avec Rachel pendant qu'il était aux toilettes, et elle lui avait remonté le moral. Il avait envie, de sauter sur Blaine, de l'embrasser et de faire sa vie avec. Mais il savait qu'il se lasserait vite. Kurt se lassait vite. Cela faisait deux semaines que ses amis était à New-York, pour lui, et il s'était déjà lassé d'eux. Peut-être pas de Rachel, mais en tout cas bien qu'il les aime plus que tout, Kurt aimait sa solitude. Solitude qui le détruisait par la même occasion, mais Kurt avait toujours été quelque peu masochiste. Il prit une grande respiration.

- Je me lasse, Blaine. Je me lasse de tout. Tu t'es pas mal confié à moi, et ça me fait plaisir mais je suis trop nocif pour ceux qui m'aiment. Mes amis, qui sont restés ici pour moi, m'ennuient. Ma célébrité m'ennuie. Ma vie m'ennuie, tout m'en... commença-t-il.

- Je t'ennuie ? l'interrompit Blaine, le regardant dans les yeux comme pour essayer de lire son âme.

- Bizarrement, non. Mais...

- Arrête de te trouver des excuses, Kurt ! Tina et Rachel m'ont raconté ! Ta rupture avec l'autre, Jo ! Elles m'ont dit que depuis tu n'étais plus le même. Kurt, je suis là pour toi, tu es mon ami et je t... je tiens à toi, se reprit-il.

- Les connasses, lâcha Kurt, rouge de fureur.

Il se leva, prit son manteau, mit ses chaussures, et sortit en moins de temps qu'il fallut à Blaine pour le comprendre.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la partie 5 ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Comme vous voyez ça se termine sur du suspens haha !<p>

Je voulais en profiter pour vous demander d'aller voir mon profil afin de me connaître un peu plus et surtout de voir mes projets futurs en matière de fics.

Axelle.


	6. Partie 6

Bonjour ! Voilà la 6e et dernière partie de cette fic ! Il n'y aura pas de sexe, désolé... (je sais que vous aimez ça autant que moi, arrêtez de mentir :p)

Il va falloir faire très attention à l'heure indiquée. En écriture simple sera le présent et en _italique_ sera le passé.

/!\ Klaine et Glee appartiennent toujours à Ryan Murphy et à la fox, et non à moi. Malheureusement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Partie 6.<span>**_

Appartement de Blaine le lendemain.

11:00.

Kurt soupira. Après une soirée hors de la maison, à traîner dans la rue comme un clochard et pleurer sans cesse, il était de retour.

_La veille, 12:00._

_« Allô ? » demanda Rachel._

_« Allô ? Miss-Rachel-je-me-prends-pour-une-star-mais-je-n'en-suis-pas-une-Berry ? » _

_« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »_

_« Ce qui me prend ? Toi qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller raconter ma vie à Blaine avec Tina ! J'en ai marre de toi, de ton comportement de diva, j'en ai marre de Tina qui croit qu'elle ai devenu visible après des années d'ignorance ! Mais dis-lui quelque chose, Rachel, c'est toujours la même Tina qui faisait semblant de bégayer et qui était totalement invisible aux yeux de tous ! Je vous hais tous ! De squatter chez moi, de me coller comme ça ! De vous mêler de ma vie privée ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû lui dire ça, Rachel et tu le sais ! Où est passé ma meilleure amie ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je vous connais ma vie craint ! Depuis que je traîne avec Blaine, aussi ! Je hais ma vie, Rachel ! Je la hais ! Votre amour à la con gardez-le, parce que je n'en veux pas ! Je ne m'aime pas moi-même ! Salut. »_

_Il raccrocha, la voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes._

« Je suis rentré Blaine ! » cria-t-il après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de son foulard.

Il entendit un rire. Blaine arriva, en caleçon, pour changer, en riant.

« Blaine, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de sortir comme... » Il s'arrêta. Un homme suivait Blaine en caleçon, en riant de même. Kurt eut une soudaine envie de pleurer, comme il avait fait la veille de midi à 19h le soir.

« Hey, Kurt, » lança Blaine en souriant, ne semblant pas se soucier le moins du monde de l'état de son ami. « Je te présente Tom, tu sais, l'homme avec lequel j'ai pris un café hier. Je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici. »

Tom gloussa. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir cette nuit.

« Enchanté, » dit l'inconnu en tendant sa main à Kurt.

Kurt sourit hypocritement, prenant la main tendue de ce fameux Tom, mais ne répondant rien.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, » commença-t-il, voulant à tout prix partir en courant. « Il faut que je m'explique avec Rachel et Tina, » mentit le chanteur.

« Ok. » dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Kurt reprit ses affaires et s'en alla. Une fois la porte fermée, il se mit à courir dans les escaliers, puis à courir dans les rues de New York, semant dans l'air des larmes amères.

_La veille, 17:00._

_Kurt toqua à la porte de cet appartement qui avait été le sien pendant deux ans._

_« Kurt ? » demanda Rachel. Il se jeta dans ses bras._

_« Je suis désolé Rachel, tellement désolé. »_

_Il pleurait. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, cela faisait des heures qu'il pleurait. Rachel l'emmena à l'intérieur, sous le regard étonné de Finn qui quitta l'appartement sous le regard entendu de sa copine. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et Kurt enfonça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa meilleure-amie. Ses larmes mouillait son pull, mais elle s'en fichait. Cela leur rappela l'époque où Kurt s'était fait plaquer par Jo. Rachel avait été là pour lui, elle l'avait toujours été, et le sera toujours. Ils restèrent comme cela une bonne heure, avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre et que Kurt lui raconte ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. De sa première rencontre avec Blaine, à la venue de ses anciens amis, puis au jeu de séduction qu'il avait instauré avec le bouclé... il lui raconta à quel point le brun avait fait remonter tout plein de questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posé._

_« Tu comprends, avant, je vivais ma vie, en te voyant tous les 3 mois, en t'appelant tous les jours et en écrivant aux autres, mais depuis qu'il est dans ma vie j'ai compris qu'elle était vide. Ma vie est vide Rachel. Mais je l'aime. » s'écria-t-il avec désespoir, pleurant de plus belle._

_« Chut, calme-toi Kurtie, calme-toi » répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois._

_Ils restèrent encore longtemps comme cela, serrés l'un contre l'autre._

_« Rachel, si j'étais hétéro et que Finn n'était pas l'amour de ta vie, je t'épouserais. Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, je suis ton fan n°1. Je t'aime. »_

_« Je sais Kurtie, je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »_

_Kurt sût que c'était faux, qu'il ne se lassait pas des gens, des moments ou de sa vie. Il se persuadait que c'était le cas pour ne pas s'attacher. Pour ne pas être déçu lorsque cela partirait. L'attachement. Encore et toujours l'attachement. Kurt maudit cet attachement de merde, et décida que plus jamais il ne le craindrait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il dormit chez Rachel, oubliant son rendez-vous avec Sebastian._

11:05.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. En moins de 24h, cela faisait deux fois qu'il partait de chez Blaine, de chez lui temporairement, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne savait pas où aller. Sûrement pas chez Rachel, il l'avait déjà assez dérangé.

11:20.

Il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc et de rallumer son portable qu'il avait éteint la veille. Il avait pas mal de messages et d'appels manqués.

_La veille, 11:00._

_Merde. Pourquoi Blaine avait-il ouvert sa bouche ? Il était en train de pianoter nerveusement sur son portable, envoyant un message de paix à Kurt. Pourquoi diable avait-il parlé de Tom ? Blaine s'en voulait terriblement. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était voir Kurt et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il avait ce rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi. Le seul rendez-vous qu'il voulait, s'en était un avec Kurt. Putain._

**Appels manqués : Blainey, Blainey, Rachelou, Blainey, Blainey.**

Blaine avait essayé de le joindre lorsqu'il était sortit. Cela fit sourire Kurt.

**Messagerie :**

**Rachelou, hier, 12:20 :**

**Je t'aime Kurt, viens me voir, il faut qu'on parle.**

**Rachelou, aujourd'hui, 10:00 :**

**J'étais contente de notre soirée. Je pense que tu as quelqu'un à qui avouer tes sentiments, non ?**

Il sourit tristement, et tapa une réponse.

**Kurt, aujourd'hui, 12:06 :**

**Lol, je viens de le trouver en caleçon en train de glousser avec un autre. La déclaration d'amour attendra.**

Elle lui répondit immédiatement.

**Rachelou, aujourd'hui, 12:08 :**

**NOOOOOOOOON ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est ton âme-sœur ! Passe chez moi quand tu veux.**

Kurt sourit de la réaction de sa meilleure-amie.

**Kurt, aujourd'hui, 12:10 :**

**Rachel, j'ai déjà passé un peu trop de temps chez toi. On en parlera un autre jour, je suis trop dégoûté pour en parler.**

**Rachelou, aujourd'hui, 12:12 :**

**Ok, je t'aime.**

**Kurt, aujourd'hui, 12:14 :**

**Je t'aime plus.**

Il passa aux messages de Sebastian.

**Sebastian, hier, 22:00 :**

**Je t'attends beau gosse.**

**Sebastian, hier, 22:15 :**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kurtie ?**

**Sebastian, hier, 22:30 :**

**Ok, merci de me lâcher sans prévenir. T'as intérêt à me faire un petit cadeau d'excuse la prochaine fois qu'on se verra (si tu vois pas de quoi je parle, pense à ce qu'on a fait l'autre jour en sortant du bar).**

Kurt rougit de honte. Il avait mentit à Blaine, le mec avec lequel il avait couché du bar gay était bel et bien Sebastian, et Kurt regrettait plus que tout au monde cette erreur monumentale. Il décida de regarder les messages de Blaine, qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer en vain.

**Blainey, hier, 11:00 :**

**Kurt, rentre à la maison. Je suis désolé, ce que j'ai fais cette semaine, pour te tenter et te draguer, c'était pas bien. Pardonne-moi.**

Kurt sourit.

**Blainey, hier, 11:10 :**

**Répond-moi, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai fais tout ça parce que... je crois que je suis plus qu'attiré par toi. Mais je veux te le dire en face, rentre s'il-te-plaît.**

_Pourquoi diable ai-je éteins mon portable ?_

**Blainey, hier, 14:00 :**

**Trois heures que t'es parti. Je flippe Kurtie, rentre.**

**Blainey, hier, 16:00 :**

**Il faut que je sorte avec l'autre mec dans une heure. Mais sache que j'en ai pas envie. J'ai seulement envie d'être avec toi. Je m'en fous de ce Tom, si tu savais.**

Le cœur du châtain se serra.

**Blainey, hier, 17:00 :**

**Je sors, Kurt. Je suis triste que tu répondes pas, mais j'ai relu tous nos messages avant qui finissaient par « bisous » et je me suis rappelé des deux fois où on s'est embrassés. Sache que même si tu les regrettes, moi pas du tout. Je veux TE voir. Pas l'autre inconnu. Tu me manques.**

Kurt sentit son cœur se déchirer.

**Blainey, hier, 19:00.**

**Tom est parti aux toilettes. J'en profite pour t'écrire en espérant que tu lises quand même mes messages même si t'y répond pas. Il est beau, Tom, mais il n'est rien comparé à toi et ton magnifique visage d'ange. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que t'es un meilleur coup que lui. Je vais peut-être le tester pour en être sûr. Non je rigole. J'imagine qu'on ne pourra pas se parler avant demain matin. Bonne nuit Kurt. **

Ça y est les larmes étaient là, et elles étaient nombreuses. Pourquoi Kurt était-il partit comme un con ?

_La veille, 23:00._

_Blaine était en train d'embrasser ce typer langoureusement, et de le pousser jusqu'à son lit. Le lit dans lequel avait dormi Kurt la veille._

_Ça y est, ils étaient en train de se déshabiller. Blaine frissonna. Certes, il avait passé une excellente soirée, Tom était charmant et clairement, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a plus d'un mois, ils seraient déjà ensemble, s'aimant plus que tout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
>Il ne pensait pas à Tom, mais à Kurt. Son amant était sur le point de lui retirer son slip.<em>

_« Non ! Attends ! » s'écria Blaine, comme possédé._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaine ? » demanda l'autre._

_« Je... je ne peux pas, désolé... »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Blaine lui expliqua tout.  
>Tout, depuis le début, de sa rencontre avec Kurt jusqu'à ce matin. Ils passèrent la nuit à parler, et le lendemain, Kurt rentra, les retrouvant toujours en caleçons, n'ayant rien fait du tout de compromettant, mais juste rigolant.<em>

_Le matin, 11:00. _

_Blaine avait fait le mec qui s'en foutait, parce qu'il était vexé que Kurt ne l'ait ni appelé, ni qu'il ait répondu à ses messages. Mais il en avait quelque chose à ôt, il s'en voulut de sa réaction._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » lui demanda Tom dès que Kurt eut passé la porte._

_« Je... je sais pas... » balbutia Blaine._

_« Tu viens de me parler toute la nuit de à quel point tu l'aimais et tu voulais le lui dire, et maintenant qu'il est devant tes yeux tu le traites comme si t'en avais rien à foutre ? » _

_« Je... »_

_« Rattrape-le. »_

12:00.

Kurt leva les yeux de son portable.

Une expression indescriptible, un mélange de surprise, de joie et d'appréhension, apparut sur son visage.

Blaine se tenait là, sur le trottoir d'en face, un bouquet de fleurs rouges et jaunes à la main, un sourire gêné étalé sur son visage. Il traversa, ne quittant pas Kurt des yeux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en face l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux. Il lui tendit son bouquet de fleurs, et Kurt lui sauta dans les bras.

- Blaine, commença Kurt en parlant à une vitesse affolante, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! J'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments, et j'ai essayé de faire comme si je pouvais recoucher avec des mecs et me lasser de ma vie et être triste mais la vérité c'est que depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je suis le plus heureux des hommes et...

- Non, Kurt, c'est moi qui ai fait le con, le coupa le bouclé, plongeant son regard mordoré dans l'étendue bleutée des yeux de son ami, je t'ai fais croire que j'ai couché avec Tom, mais la vérité c'est qu'on a passé la nuit à parler de toi, au lieu de faire l'amour. Et le matin quand t'es arrivé j'ai fait le mec qui s'en foutait alors que tous les messages que je t'ai envoyé prouvaient le contraire.

- Oui, je les ai vus ce matin. Tu peux me croire que je les aurais vus hier, je serais rentré...

Blaine sourit. C'était le Kurt enfantin et plein de joie de vivre qu'il avait pût entrapercevoir quelques instants auparavant. C'était le Kurt que le brun aimait. Kurt admira ce sourire de petit chiot chez son ami, qu'il aimait approchèrent tous deux leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, prenant leur temps.  
>Le téléphone de Kurt sonna, celui-ci décrocha en jurant.<p>

« Allô Kurtie ? Ouais c'est pour te dire quelque chose de supra-génia... » commença une voix bien connue des deux amis.

« Tina ? Rappelle-moi ce soir veux-tu, j'ai un baiser à achever. » dit Kurt en raccrochant.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, et s'embrassèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Leurs lèvres étaient collées pour ne faire qu'une, leurs langues dansaient sensuellement ensemble, et leurs mains étaient autour du coup de l'autre. Un baiser long, doux, chaud, ardent, tout plein d'amour et de désir... que demander de mieux ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur besogne, ils se regardèrent intensément en disant au même moment amoureusement : « Je t'aime. »

Appartement de Kurt, une semaine plus tard.

« Et c'est comme ça que nous avons fini ensemble. » termina Blaine le sourire aux lèvres, ayant fini de raconter leur histoire à tous leurs amis. Il prit la main de son petit-ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il savait qu'il voulait faire ça chaque jour de sa vie.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Quinn et Puck, Mercedes et Sam partent ! s'écria Rachel, boudant.

- D'ailleurs, Mercedes, t'étais pas censée partir il y a une semaine ? demanda Artie, étonné.

- Si, mais je suis restée histoire de... régler quelques petits trucs, lâcha-t-elle en fonçant (oui parce rougir ça n'aurait servit à rien).

- Du genre ? questionna Puck.

- Bon... on leur dit ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Sam.

- On s'est remis ensemble ! Et j'ai décidé de partir avec elle à LA ! s'écria celui-ci en lui prenant la main.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça, rirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils souriaient tous. Bien qu'ils se séparaient, et que les autres suivraient, ils savaient tous qu'ils resteraient en contact. Ils étaient 6 à rester à New York définitivement. Klaine, Brittana, et Tike. Les autres repartaient. Ils s'étaient tous promis de se réunir une fois par semaine, tous les new-yorkais ensemble, et tous les autres de leur côté, afin de se faire une visioconférence. Ce serait leur tradition à eux, membres du Glee club, avec Blaine en plus parce qu'il avait été adopté par eux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- On a une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé, déclara solennellement Blaine, attirant de nouveau l'attention de leurs amis.

- La semaine dernière, Tina nous a interrompus pendant un moment important de notre vie commune qui ne fait que commencer avec Blaine, continua Kurt en fusillant gentiment du regard son amie. Je lui ai raccroché au nez. _(Ils se mirent tous à rire)._ Puis lorsqu'elle m'a rappelé, j'ai arrêter de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle m'a annoncé la meilleure nouvelle au monde, roulement de tambours Finn, demanda-t-il à son frère, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Un célèbre producteur de Broadway a vu la vidéo où nous chantions ensemble dans le restaurant, et à écrit en 3 jours une toute nouvelle comédie musicale révolutionnaire, mettant en scène deux gays. (_Il hésita)_. IL NOUS DONNE LES RÔLES ! s'écria-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, sautant sur place avec son copain.

Tout le monde était ravis pour eux, sincèrement. Que ce soit à propos de leur relation, ou de leurs nouveaux rôles.

« On a décidé de vous chanter une chanson qui signifie beaucoup pour nous, » dit finalement Kurt. Il brancha son portable à la chaîne hi-fi, et la musique démarra.

_« Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>I want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Seasons may change, winter to spring<br>But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>But our world revolves around you<br>And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather<br>And stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time<p>

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_I will love you. »_

La dernière phrase de la chanson se termina, et Blaine et Kurt glissèrent simplement un petit :

« Ce sera la chanson de notre futur mariage. »

* * *

><p>{Épilogue}<p>

1 an plus tard.

Broadway, un soir de Décembre.

Les applaudissements assourdirent presque les acteurs/chanteurs se tenant sur les planches, les mains les unes dans les autres.

Au milieu, on pouvait distinguer une chevelure châtain parfaitement coiffée surplombant un visage angélique à la peau blanche et éclatante et avec des yeux bleus d'une profondeur incroyable. A côté de lui, le regardant amoureusement, se tenait un homme aux boucles brunes partant dans tous les sens, aux sourcils spéciaux mais complètement craquants, ainsi qu'une bouche souriante à souhait et des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible semblant lire dans l'âme des gens.

Le rideau se ferma une dernière fois, étouffant les applaudissements et les cris du public, qui se turent petit à petit, et s'en allèrent, laissant la salle dans un silence presque inquiétant. Le rideau se releva, et laissa apparaître les deux personnages principaux qui avaient performés un peu plus tôt sur scène, s'embrassant langoureusement.

« Vous avez été géniaux les gars ! » s'écria Rachel tandis que les deux amoureux descendait de scène pour aller vers leurs amis.

« On le confirme. » acquiesça Tina en sautant dans les bras de Blaine.

« Blaine a été un peu meilleur que moi, je l'avoue. » lâcha Kurt passant sa main autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Personne ne peut être meilleur que toi. Même pas moi. » sourit Blaine en lui embrassant la joue « Merci d'être tous venus ce soir, c'est adorable. » rajouta-t-il.

« Pour rien au monde on aurait raté la première de cette sublime comédie musicale de Broadway contre l'homophobie dans laquelle joue les grands Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson ! » s'écria Puck en décoiffant ses deux amis.

Ils rirent tous et allèrent manger un bout tous ensemble.

« Je crois que Tina me préfère à toi. » rit Blaine en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. »

« Oh, ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kurtie, elle sait très bien que je joue dans l'autre équipe. » sourit le bouclé en attirant son copain vers lui en le prenant par la taille.

« Elle sait surtout que t'es dingue de moi. » blagua le châtain en passant son doigt dans les boucles brunes de son amoureux.

« Et toi alors ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. » se moqua le brun en le regardant passionnément.

« Je te dirais bien que je peux vivre sans toi, mais je ne pourrais plus faire... ça. » lâcha Kurt en l'embrassant fougueusement, l'entraînant vers leur chambre.

« Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir...» sourit le brun en l'embrassant de plus belle, poussant son fiancé dans leur lit.

Le reste de la soirée ? Oh, il vaudrait mieux pas ne pas la raconter pour ne pas perturber les âmes innocentes des plus jeunes d'entre vous... Tout ce qu'il faut savoir est que cette nuit fut merveilleuse pour les deux amoureux, et que ce fût une nuit d'amour parmi tant d'autres dans leurs longues et merveilleuses vies. Une parmi des centaines et des centaines d'autres, laissez-moi vous l'assurez.

~ The end ~

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ceci était la fin la plus dégoulinante de fluff de toute l'histoire des fanfictions. Désolé pour ça. J'espère quand même que ça vous a un peu plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, positive, neutre ou négative, elles sont toutes bonnes à prendre.<p>

A bientôt pour une prochaine fic !

Axelle.


End file.
